


Небо здесь не голубое, а белое

by kasiasoyka



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiasoyka/pseuds/kasiasoyka
Summary: — Что ж, друзья, это будет весело! — восторженно вскидывает руки Шэ Ли и скалится, зажав сигарету в зубах.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ray_lantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/gifts).



В машине катастрофически жарко. Воздух буквально обжигает нос и легкие, частички пыли, витающие в воздухе, проникают в горло на вдохе, вызывая приступы кашля. Плавится, все вокруг плавится, и вибрирует горячий воздух. Руки на руле, крепко сжимают затянутую коричневой кожей баранку.

Бульканье под капотом в попытках завестись оповестило о том, что весь бензин сожран и эта остановка — конечная.

Сколько прошло времени?

Эти два дня как один сплошной, нескончаемый, с паузами на лихорадочный рваный сон, на безостановочно сменяющиеся кадры практически одного и того же пейзажа. Глоток воды бы сейчас, но кажется, это будет самым большим обманом — горло и губы настолько свыклись с сухостью, что последние оставшиеся теплые капли во фляге не дали и доли облегчения, ни грамма надежды.

Небо здесь не голубое, а белое, раскаленное, сливающееся с той выцветшей звездой, которая выжигает последнюю растительность, последние признаки жизни, и нигде нет ни намека на тень, кроме этой чертовой жестянки. Осталось только запечься в ней, как утке в духовке, да только мяса маловато.

Шэ Ли глаза прикрывает и откидывается затылком на подголовник. Выгоревшие волосы кажутся пепельными, челка прилипает ко лбу и от нее отрывается капля, рывками стекающая по виску вниз к шее, от шеи на грудь. На пассажирском небрежно валяется черная футболка с косухой, и смотреть на этот натюрморт тошно, хочется снять с себя кожу, сбросить, как змея. Сменить смуглую на светлую, чистую, стряхнуть всю эту дорожную грязь.

Мобильный сел давно и валяется бесполезным куском в этом ворохе одежды.

Опираясь локтем, Ли высовывается в окно, чтобы посмотреть, насколько глубоко колесо вошло в грунт, и шипит, отдергивая руку. Тачка раскалена. Колесо безнадежно увязло в густой рыхлой пыли и, кажется, приспустило.

— Блядь, — тихо вырывается на выдохе и душит очередным приступом кашля.

Отдышавшись, Ли осматривает свои руки, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Кровь запеклась и тянет кожу. Хорошо — чужая. Из своего только ссадины от двух колец на среднем и безымянном, их не снять — пальцы отекли от жары. Угонять эту железную махину было большой ошибкой, не зря Ксу предупреждал его не браться за это дело. Одно хорошо: установленный на этом «Чарджере» маячок удалось сбросить еще в городе. А потом его занесло в эту глушь без единого дерева, с желтой пылью и бесконечной дорогой. Теперь вся авантюрная задумка кажется абсолютно бессмысленной, превращается в точку невозврата. Нужно двигать вперед, не оборачиваясь. Потому что Чэн и так найдет, это всего лишь вопрос времени. А сейчас...

Сейчас нужно понять, как вытянуть тачку из кювета и раздобыть где-то воду. А еще, возможно, еду и место на ночлег.

Ли устало поворачивает голову в сторону дороги и моргает, как в замедленной съёмке. Руки обессиленно падают на бедра, под ладонями бурые пятна на джинсах, давно засохшие. Нужно собраться с силами.

Завязав на голове футболку, он выходит, почти вываливается из машины и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверцу цвета «синий металлик».

Стоять на трассе с большим пальцем вверх идея особо бессмысленная и беспощадная, когда на горизонте в плывущем от жары воздухе даже миражом не маячит ни одна спасительная машина.

Ли сдается и без сил падает задницей в перетертую пыль обочины, подтянув под себя ноги. Черные узкие джинсы покрыты густым слоем грязной пудры, кеды из красных превратились в бледно-коричневые. Придорожная пыль на ощупь мягкая, как вата, и пальцами приятно в нее погружаться, перебирать сухие веточки и горячие камни. Может, если избавить голову от лишних мыслей, если заставить свой мозг работать размеренно, успокоившись, то выход найдется, и на горизонте появится кто-то, кто угодно, пусть хоть сам Хэ Чэн. Главное, не здесь, медленно умирая под палящими лучами, без единой капли воды, без возможности двигаться дальше.

И в какой-то момент он почти ловит дзен.

Солнце припекает поверхность черной футболки, нелепым изваянием водруженной на белокурую голову. Это наверняка только усугубляет ситуацию. Глазам больно, но они, отсвечивая яркими желтыми бликами, нет-нет и устремляются вдоль дороги, снова и снова.

Ли не знает, сколько так просидел, когда в дребезжащем воздухе появилась наконец маленькая красная точка. И вечность, которая длилась до момента ее обнаружения, растянулась, казалось, еще на столько же.

— Эй, приятель! Ты слышишь меня? Ты живой?

Резкий взволнованный голос остро режется из звенящей красной пелены под веками. Легкие, почти невесомые шлепки по щекам — справа, слева, — а затем еще пару раз чуть увереннее.

— Да очнись ты!

Поднимать веки чертовски больно. Боль уходит куда-то в виски и возвращается в район лба. Но трусливо отходит на второй план, потому что к губам прикасается холодное горлышко, и вода понемногу просачивается внутрь. Жадный первобытный инстинкт заставляет руки вцепиться в чужие кисти, чтобы ближе, чтобы больше спасительной жидкости попало в пересохший рот. Язык наконец отлипает от неба, потрескавшиеся губы больше не саднит жгучей болью, скрип пыли на зубах пропадает.

Голубоглазый парень перед ним с копной русых волос и густыми бровями, вскинутыми в удивлении, все-таки облегченно выдыхает и отдает бутылку с водой.

— Я думал, ты помер. Давно ты здесь?

Шэ Ли, делая еще один глоток и прополоскав рот, неуверенно пожимает обгоревшими плечами, что можно расшифровать, как и «да», и «нет».

— Ясно, — хмыкает его спаситель и всматривается в сияющую в солнечном свете машину недалеко от дороги, тяжело накренившуюся вперед. — Твоя малышка?

Ли, оборачиваясь на «Чарджер», задумчиво смотрит на запыленный ярко-синий бок и вновь неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Я Чжэнси, кстати, — представляется голубоглазый, когда цепляет трос к своему алому пикапу. Мажет взглядом по засохшими пятнам крови на джинсах и костяшках, но не говорит ни слова. И только глаза закатывает, когда Шэ Ли на это отвечает небрежно: «Рад за тебя». А Ли, открыто осматриваясь, с интересом отмечает закрепленную двумя скобами биту в салоне и дробовик под сидением.

Бесконечная дорога монотонно убаюкивает однообразным пейзажем, и Ли, бесцеремонно закинув ноги на торпедо, чувствует сгоревшие плечи под тяжестью кожаной куртки, горячую голову под чалмой-футболкой и практически сварившиеся ступни в кедах.

Чжэнси топит педаль газа, уверенно набирая скорость. У него очки зеркальные, и его глаза в задумчивом прищуре видно только сбоку. Но сейчас он поворачивает голову к Ли, и тот не видит сквозь них ничего, кроме своего нелепого отражения.

— Мы с другом держим небольшой бар у дороги, если нужно успокоить то, от чего ты бежишь. И поесть еще. Там поблизости есть бензоколонка и хостел. Тебе бы не помешало, — он, до этого подпиравший левой рукой щеку, неопределенно машет ею в воздухе в сторону Шэ Ли, — ну знаешь, привести себя в порядок.

Ли кривится и переводит взгляд в окно, мажет шершавыми пальцами по губам. Он грязный, с сумасшедшими глазами, в пятнах крови и сомнительной ситуацией с авто. С чего этот Чжэнси вообще занимается благотворительностью и не задает лишних вопросов? Все до смешного напоминает сюжет какого-нибудь среднестатистического хоррора. Сейчас этот симпатичный молодой человек в клетчатой рубашке поверх белой футболки, в светлых потертых джинсах и ковбойских сапогах, с белозубой улыбкой и зеркальными очками привезет его куда надо, отмоет, отпоит, прикует наручникам к батарее и будет отрезать по кусочку. Себе в удовольствие или для того, чтобы высылать кому-то, шантажируя. Ли смеется про себя. Кому высылать его жалкие ошметки плоти? Ну, разве что Чэну, дабы поскорее нашел его. Ха, с каких пор ему вообще волноваться за себя в подобных ситуациях? Выкрутится, как змей проскользнет и сам ужалит, мазнув острым лезвием по хрупкой голубой венке.

Но Чжэнси кажется спокойным и добродушным, с тенью усталости на плечах после долгой дороги под палящим солнцем. А оно наконец начинает отдавать желтизной и медленно кренится в сторону Запада.

Мотор мягко урчит и отдает вибрацией по телу, убаюкивает. Шэ Ли глаза прикрывает, устраиваясь поудобнее наискосок, скрещивая в лодыжках ноги на передней панели, а руки на голой груди. Подставляет лицо потокам воздуха из окна.

Чувствует уже другой, серьезный взгляд голубых глаз на себе, но веки не поднимает.

Спать хочется до невозможности, разморило от долгожданной прохлады в секунды.

— Эээй, клетчатая рубашка, — произносит, манерно растягивая слова. — Разбуди, когда доберемся.

— Спи, нам еще минут сорок ехать, — тихо, но уверенно произносит Чжэнси, и Ли чувствует, как он стаскивает с его головы футболку, давая волю белокурым волосам приятно щекотать щеки и шею.

Ли затуманенно думает: чувак, ты странный.

Но навалившаяся усталость разрешает ему лишь хмыкнуть бессильно в ответ на это действие и окончательно провалиться в сон.


	2. II

Прохлада бара резко обрывается, когда тяжелая деревянная дверь приглушенно закрывается за плечами. Остаются лишь отголоски, которые стремительно исчезают в душном пыльном воздухе. Здесь, под плотным тканевым навесом есть тень, резная деревянная лавка и старый пластиковый столик с пепельницей для того, чтобы в течение скучного рабочего дня можно было выйти, чиркнуть зажигалкой, прикрывая огонь ладошкой от горячего ветра, и затянуться тягучим горьким дымом самокрутки.

Шань на крыльцо бара выходит и вдыхает горячий воздух парковки, расправляя широкие плечи. Вокруг пустота, только желтую пыль несет сквозь бензоколонку в отдалении. Там слева небольшой хостел, и старик Чо на входе читает газету, сидя напротив вентилятора. Шань вскидывает руку в приветственном жесте, позвякивая множественными феньками на запястье, и услужливо получает в ответ кивок, от которого соломенная шляпа едва заметно кренится вперед-назад на седой голове.

Деревянная вывеска на цепях с двумя фигурными иероглифами «Мокудзин» раскачивается на ветру, тихонько поскрипывая. В такое время суток бар пустует. За исключением тех дней, когда в хостеле есть постояльцы. Тогда работать становится веселее, можно приготовить легкое блюдо на завтрак или обед, можно поболтать с незнакомцами о том, о чем никогда не услышишь дважды, или порубиться в приставку, развалившись на уютном полосатом диване в углу зала. Атмосфера располагает к тому, чтобы оставить все негативные эмоции вне стен этого заведения, и именно здесь Шань улыбается и рассматривает людей чуть дальше внешности. Поддерживать беседу — даже самую нетрезвую — легко, его янтарные глаза всегда добродушно сияют, когда он, поставив ногу на бочку с пивом, ловко натирает бокалы и не забывает периодически подливать выпивку. 

В дни, когда пустует хостел и на дороге ни души, Чжэнси снимает тент со своего алого пикапа, забирает из рук Мо список необходимых продуктов и алкоголя и, резко выворачивая руль и махнув на прощанье, лихо газует с пробуксовкой и долго не исчезает за плавящимся горизонтом. Шань, сидя на лавке после этого, курит и пристально смотрит ему вслед.

Они здесь два года. Плечом к плечу. Молчаливый и серьезный Чжэнси, любитель поковыряться ножичком в мелких деревянных брусочках, из которых потом получаются симпатичные вещи со множеством деталей. Он может тихо сидеть за дальним столиком, временами поглядывая в окно, думать о чем-то своем и вырезать. Шань знает, о чем он думает, знает, какая каша иногда варится в его лохматой голове. Научился уже. Знает, когда его лучше не трогать, а когда можно открыто подколоть. Где-то там, в их родном городе раньше жила светловолосая макушка, которая постоянно маячила поблизости неотъемлемой частичкой этого парня, пока не погрузилась в самые грязные семейные дела и больше никогда не попадалась ему на глаза.

В тот период, когда пропал Цзянь И, Чжэнси от его деда достался этот бар, и, закончив учебу, он неожиданно решил, что в городе ему больше нечего делать. Шань встретил его однажды в супермаркете и с радостью вызвался прокатиться и посмотреть на то, чем теперь занимается самый серьезный и ответственный парень из его школьных друзей. Затем стал наведываться к нему по выходным, пока Чжэнси не взял его под свое крылышко, попросив остаться. И Шань остался. Остался с серьезным намерением не дать этому месту утонуть в унынии, не дать мыслям окончательно сожрать Чжэнси. Самому Шаню тоже терять было нечего, его мать вышла замуж во второй раз, и в своем пусть и уютном родном доме ему стало тесно. Так появилась приставка, атмосфера рок-н-ролла, разнообразие в меню и долгожданная улыбка на лице голубоглазого друга.

Шань, лениво растянувшись на резной лавочке, хлопает себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки, хмурится сосредоточенно, шаря по многочисленным карманам камуфляжных карго и плотно сжимая в губах сигарету.

— Вот ты где, сучка мелкая, — хрипит сквозь зубы Рыжик, случайно поднимая взгляд и замечая миниатюрную прозрачную зажигалку на старом потертом пластиковом столике. И его глаза, скользнув вдоль усеянной царапинами поверхности, цепляют на горизонте знакомую красную точку. А за ней — яркую синюю.

Зажигалка выдает длиннющее пламя, нагревшись на солнце за тот период, когда тень еще не поглотила любимое место. Мо, едва не спалив себе брови, затягивается наконец одной рукой, другой задирает белую футболку, обнажая рельефный живот — жарко невыносимо, но курить в баре — табу.

Красная точка постепенно приобретает очертания автомобиля, и Шань замечает светловолосую голову на пассажирском. Дергается, резко подается вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть.

— Черт возьми! Неужели? — удивленно бормочет он себе под нос, прищуривая правый глаз и защищая его от дыма.

Когда пикап плавно заезжает на парковку перед баром, подтягивая за собой массивный «Чарджер», Мо ведет рукой по синему боку, стирая пыль и обнажая истинный цвет. Добавляет, присвистнув:

— Ни хуя себе! 

Чжэнси устало вываливается из авто, осторожно достает дробовик и тихо прикрывает за собой дверцу. Прикладывает к губам указательный палец в молчаливой просьбе держаться потише, когда Шань подходит к нему, почесывая рыжий затылок и открыв рот, чтобы выразить свои эмоции от увиденного.

— Эй, какого… — шепотом спрашивает Мо и разводит руки в стороны.

Чжэнси, закинув дробовик на плечо, улыбается и кивает головой в сторону пассажирского сидения.

— Если память меня не подводит, это твой знакомый, Шань?

— Мой?! Знакомый?! — ошарашенно шипит Мо и обходит пикап, всматриваясь в сладко спящего растрепанного Шэ Ли.

В баре давно не было так тихо.

Тишину нарушает лишь звонкий стук ложки о пиалу. Шэ Ли ест суп.

Молча.

Жадно.

Обливаясь потом.

Отставляет тарелку, сбрасывает наконец кожанку, надетую на голое тело, вновь хватается за еду. Но ест красиво, без шумного прихлебывания, пережевывает тщательно, иногда вскидывая свои яркие желтые глаза на Шаня с Чжэнси. Те, устроившись на диване по другую сторону стола плечом к плечу, так же молча наблюдают за процессом.

Потому что когда Ли доест, Ли расскажет все.

На широко разведенных коленях Чжэнси дробовик для убедительности, для серьезности намерений. Он устал после дороги, ему поспать хочется, а тут вот оно что выясняется.

Около часа назад назад Шань просто открыл дверь, вытащил Шэ Ли за грудки, жалкого, помятого и ошарашено хлопающего со сна своими блядскими глазами.

— Хэй, хэээй, малыш Мо! Вот это встреча! — удивился Ли, закусывая губу и протягивая пыльную, залипшую в крови руку к лицу Мо.

Шань, громыхнув дверью, с силой впечатал его в бок пикапа и прорычал: «Какого хера тебе здесь нужно?»

Ли выкручивался и извивался, наигранно хныкал и говорил, что он заебан до смерти, что Чжэнси сам притащил его сюда, хотя он помощи не просил.

— Зачем ты вообще его сюда привез?! — прошипел Шань, когда Шэ Ли устало перебирая длинным ногами, весь грязный и теперь еще и с разбитой губой, отправился в уборную, на ходу сплевывая кровь.

— Я нашел его на обочине по пути сюда. Дела у него, мягко скажем, были не очень, — протянул Чжэнси, задумчиво глядя на удаляющуюся спину Шэ Ли. — Я узнал его, кстати. Он с нашей школы, но мы с ним никогда не пересекались лично и, видимо, поэтому он не узнал меня. Зато я помню, что вы какое-то время общались…

— Общались? Да он мне столько говна наделал, что… Твою мать, Чжэнси, ну зачем?

— скривился Шань и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к горячему алому боку авто. — Нам не нужно лезть туда. Я вообще подумал, что… — Что?

— Что ты Цзяня привез, — тихо произнес он, отворачивая лицо и всматриваясь в дорогу. И почувствовал на себе испуганный взгляд. Потому что они никогда не поднимали эту тему.

— Ты слепой? — Чжэнси заставил себя посмеяться в ответ и добавил: — Мы дадим ему умыться, поесть и выспаться, а дальше пусть катится себе дальше. У него колесо пробито и топлива по нулям.

— Дурак ты, Сиси, — произнес с укором Шань, от чего Чжэнси тряхануло, фыркнул и оттолкнулся от бока пикапа. Подкуривая очередную сигарету, он выдохнул дым прямо Чжэнси в лицо. — Он бежит от кого-то, разве не видно? Тачка не его, очевидно же. А если так, то нам стоит ждать гостей. И хорошо, если это будет господин Цзянь-младший, дорогой мой друг.

Чжэнси еще долго стоял на парковке, опустив руку с дробовиком и прикрыв от усталости глаза.

Доев свой суп, Шэ Ли картинно отодвигает белоснежную пиалу подальше от себя. Салфеткой осторожно утирает разбитый Шанем рот и, сложив ее вчетверо, наконец укладывается на спинку диванчика и выдыхает:

— Спасибо, Шань, как всегда вкусно. Уютно тут у вас.

Он потягивается, словно огромный белый кот, и переводит свои хитрые желтые глаза на Чжэнси, на что тот предпочитает абсолютно никак не реагировать, продолжая сверлить Ли взглядом и придерживать одной рукой лежащее на коленях оружие.

Шаню надоедает эта атмосфера и он, положив Чжэнси руку на бедро и крепко сжав, чтобы не лез, задает вопрос в лоб:

— Чья тачка, Ли? Чего нам ждать?

Ли прыскает со смеху и осматривается, делая вид, что его в этом мире не заботит ровным счетом ничего, кроме высокого потолка заведения. Но его рот все же растягивается в довольной азартной улыбке, и он говорит:

— Уверен, ты скучал по Тяню, малыш Мо.

Шань цыкает и, отпустив бедро Чжэнси, откидывается назад, достает сигареты и закуривает прямо на месте.

— Я угнал тачку Чэна, маячок сбросил еще в городе, — Ли закатывает глаза, всем своим видом показывая, какие скучные Мо с Чжэнси. — Заказ Цзяня-младшего.

Сигарета провисает во рту у Мо, а Чжэнси дергает, как от удара током.

— Зачем Цзяню воровать у Чэна? — спрашивает Мо, стараясь держаться безучастным и незаинтересованным.

— Мне нужно было собрать пятнадцать тачек, так вышло, что сроки поджимали, а последняя как раз была у Чэна. Да и некоторые личные мотивы сыграли решающую роль, но вам об этом знать не нужно, — вяло размахивая рукой, увенчанной серебряными кольцами, Ли подносит два пальца к губам. — Угостишь сигареткой, малыш Мо?

— Маячок в диске, уверен, ты не знал о нем, — произносит Мо, протягивая Ли свою пачку.

— Что ж, друзья, это будет весело! — восторженно вскидывает руки Шэ Ли и скалится, зажав сигарету в зубах.


	3. III.

_РАЗ_

— Это здесь, — Чэн глушит мотор и надевает перчатки, глядя на единственное горящее окошко в хостеле, снимает пистолет с предохранителя.

Би кивает и поворачивается к Тяню на заднем.

— Ты уверен, что в баре сам разберешься? — спрашивает.

Из темноты салона к нему выплывает хитрая улыбка, и рука ложится на плечо.

— Удача сегодня на моей стороне. Мне даже оружие не понадобится, — Тянь хлопает Би по плечу и указательным пальцем направляет его взгляд.

В темноте под навесом на резной лавке сидит взлохмаченный силуэт, подтянув к себе одно колено и упираясь в него локтем, и смотрит прямо на их машину, только огонек сигареты периодически подсвечивает часть лица.

Чэн закатывает глаза, когда понимает, кто это и почему Тянь такой довольный.

— Тянь, — начинает он, обращаясь к младшему брату с такими укоризненными нотками в голосе, будто собирается предостеречь неугомонного ребенка от глупостей за секунду до того, как он сделает какую-то непоправимую вещь.

— Я разберусь, — отчеканивает тот и выходит из автомобиля.

Чэн вздыхает и смотрит на Би, который легонько подмигивает ему и тоже выходит следом за Тянем.

Воздух все еще горячий, но уже едва заметно отдает ночной прохладой. Чэн оборачивается на вторую машину, которая припарковалась в отдалении, и уверенно кивает. Сегодня он будет максимально сдержан. Сегодня он под прицелом пары светлых глаз, так что давать волю своим желаниям особо не будет шанса. Сделка сорвалась не по его вине, но больше всего он не любит, когда его подставляют, вовлекая в дела собственные интересы или мстительные мотивы.

И понимает, что уговаривает себя. Черт, он уговаривает себя.

Опустив руку с «береттой», Хэ замечает на пыльном асфальте кровь и, осмотревшись, свой затянутый тентом «Чарджер». Переводит взгляд и сталкивается с хищным оскалом Хуа Би, который тоже все понял. И в грудной клетке разливается что-то жгучее, выедающее, как кислота. Тревога?

Чэн думает: блядь.

Сегодня он сделает все сам.

— Проконтролируй в баре, — решается он, и Би ошарашенно смотрит на него.

— Чэн, мы договаривались, — одними губами произносит Би, стараясь держаться холодно и не дать волю эмоциям от подобного заявления.

— Знаю. Иди, — бросает напоследок и, сжав плечо друга, двигает в сторону хостела.

Слышит тихое «твою мать» за спиной и щелчок зажигалки.

Господин Чо на ресепшене опасливо вскидывает свою седую голову, замечая вошедшего молодого мужчину. На нем черный костюм и рубашка, застегнутая под горло. Начищенные до блеска ботинки удивительным образом не припорошены дорожной пылью, которая здесь повсюду. Темные волосы уложены назад и блестят от геля. То, что господин Чо видит в разрезе его опасных глаз, заставляет все мышцы тела подобраться и застыть в напряжении. И неизвестно, как поступить правильно, ведь и так понятно, что этот персонаж не номер снять сюда явился, и не все ли дело в том молодом человеке, которого сюда привел Чжэнси с просьбой устроить на ночлег?

Стоит господину Чо, смелея, открыть рот, как мужчина поднимает руку в плотно облегающей кисть кожаной перчатке, давая понять, что сидеть нужно там же, где сидится, смотреть в экран своего маленького старого телевизора и делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Нужно подчиниться, потому что у молодого господина в руках ствол внушительных размеров, и кто знает, насколько его нрав уравновешен, чтобы не опустошать магазин ради такого, как господин Чо.

Вежливо улыбнувшись, старик заставляет себя повернуть голову к тускло мерцающему в помехах экрану телевизора, когда Чэн бесшумно проходит мимо стойки. Ноздри непроизвольно впитывают тяжёлый сандаловый аромат его парфюма, заставляя чихнуть. Он принимает роль невольного слушателя — стены здесь тонкие и звукоизоляция плохая, — а в случае чего у него есть, чем ответить. Господин Чо скашивает взгляд на лестницу, провожая гостя, не спеша поднимающегося наверх, и двигает ближе к ноге припрятанное под стойкой ружье.

Пустующий хостел, кажется, мог бы как бочка гудеть под ногами Чэна, если бы не выцветшие и проеденные молью ковровые дорожки. Бледные бежевые стены глянцем отсвечивают в свете настенных бра с висюльками, и вся конструкция хостела кажется пластиковой и ненадежной. В длинном коридоре спертый воздух, отдающий влагой и старыми тряпками, но вокруг чисто. Насколько это возможно, конечно, в такой придорожной коробке. Старик наверняка убирается здесь сам.

В том единственном горящем окошке Чэн видел знакомый силуэт. Этот силуэт явно наблюдал за ним и сейчас уже готов к встрече. Поэтому пистолет Чэн убирает за пояс — он справится и руками, если понадобится — и улыбается, закатывая глаза. Фыркает, упираясь ладонью в стену возле двери. Ну что за наглый змееныш! Дверь не захлопнута, приглашающе прикрыта.

Он издевается?

Чэну только и остается, что толкнуть ее от себя и замереть неподвижно, оценивая обстановку и прислушиваясь. Комната на удивление большая, с отделкой из деревянных панелей и старым затертым паркетом, на вид теплая и уютная. По обеим сторонам двухъярусные кровати без признаков проживания, идеально заправленные. Впереди дверь с квадратными стеклянными вставками с выходом на лоджию, за ней — гамак. Из гамака виднеются лишь до боли знакомые красные конверсы, свешенная небрежно рука с отблеском серебряных колец и струйки дыма, едва заметными облачками поднимающиеся над этой идиллией.

— Здесь нельзя курить, — Чэн останавливается перед гамаком и засовывает руки в карманы.

Шэ Ли демонстративно затягивается и тушит сигарету о дно пепельницы на своем голом животе. Дым выпускает порционно, направляя колечки прямо в лицо своему гостю.

— Как поживаешь, Хэ Чэн? — смотрит лукаво, медленно моргая, запустив пальцы в свою белокурую челку, и явно собирается и дальше здесь расслабляться.

Чэн рассматривает его грязные джинсы, синяки на ребрах, почти незаметный след от удавки на шее и сбитые костяшки. Сухие потрескавшиеся губы с довольно свежим рассечением искривлены в наглой усмешке и возрождают одно единственное желание: врезать по ним наотмашь.

И пока он молчит, пытаясь совладать с собой, Ли продолжает:

— Останешься? Ты ведь за мной сюда ехал, да? Чэн?

Руку протягивает и цепляет Чэна за карман брюк, тянет ближе к себе, закусив губу. Хихикает тихонько. Но Чэн, небрежно отцепив его пальцы, сам оказывается совсем рядом за секунду. Нависает тенью, и его ладонь в перчатке, едва удерживаемая силой воли, сжимается на хрупкой шее Ли не в полную силу.

Гамак пошатывается из стороны в сторону. Мешает. Делает ситуацию несерьезной.

— Я сейчас выгребаю это все дерьмо, Ли. А знаешь почему? — шепчет Чэн на ухо, и мурашки пробегают по оголенным рукам и шее, приподнимают светлые волоски. — Потому что сделка прогорела из-за тебя. Цзянь И велел мне найти тебя и доставить ему! А там лишь мироздание знает, какая участь тебя ждет.

И пальцы разжимаются, оставив небольшие белые отметины, быстро меняющие цвет на красный, а затем и вовсе исчезающие. Шэ Ли за горло неуверенно хватается, будто понять не может, как ему так повезло, но в глазах его все-таки на долю сеунды мелькает страх. На миг. И от Чэна это не укрывается. Он выпрямляется и хмыкает.

Треплет его по светлой голове ласково и нежно и наслаждается этим недоумением на лице Ли.

— Блядский сын, ты дал Цзяню негативные рекомендации обо мне, — отталкиваясь рукой от стены и мерно раскачиваясь, говорит Ли и кривит губы, стараясь передразнить голос Чэна: — _Он не справится с этой задачей, господин Цзянь, не стоит доверять ему это дело._

— Но ведь ты не справился.

— Я решил, что дать волю своему гневу полезно для организма, ну, знаешь, не копить все в себе, — коротко хохочет Ли и плавно выползает из гамака, становясь вплотную к телу напротив. — Не бузи, киса. Мне больше нравится другое твое выражение лица.

Он прижимает руку к ширинке Чэна и ведет ладонью вниз-вверх, заставляя того чуть поднять подбородок и прикрыть глаза.

— О да, вот оно, — с придыханием произносит Шэ Ли. — То, что нужно.

Господи, да сколько можно прощать ему все его выходки. Да, он и правда блестяще справляется с любой задачей. На его счету немало ситуаций, которые не вышли из-под контроля только благодаря нему. Этот плещущий во все стороны эпатаж и наглость, умение надавить на нужные точки — черт возьми, да — и мгновенная оценка ситуации всегда приводят к положительному результату. Не зря Цзянь его ценит.

Но в этот раз Чэн был уверен, нутром чуял: что-то пойдет не так. Клиент не внушал доверия. Список машин нереальный. Сроки нещадно малы. Дергало и мешало весь день, и решение предупредить Цзяня младшего пришло само собой. Вся ирония ситуации в том, что Цзянь не прислушался. Но вот кто знал, что Ли был поблизости и слышал предупреждение Чэна. Дело было почти доведено до конца, но ситуация пошла по пизде исключительно из-за импульсивности. И последней тачки. Его тачки.

— Ли, это не шутки, — вздыхает Чэн и останавливает руку Шэ Ли, крепко сжимая его запястье. — Ты не мне досадил, ты Цзяня подставил.

— Эта сделка прогорела бы так или иначе, — Шэ Ли пожимает плечами. — Клиент не собирался сотрудничать. Это была игра в одни ворота. У меня тоже свои наводки и контакты, свои уши, Чэн. Да и у тебя изначально была чуйка, иначе ты бы не сказал Цзяню то, что сказал.

— Почему не предупредил его?

— Не знаю, забыл, не было возможности, — Шэ Ли разводит руки в стороны и лыбится. — Хм… что еще? Не посчитал нужным?

Чэн просто трет переносицу большим и указательным пальцем, вздыхает и снимает свои кожаные перчатки, поочередно оттягивая каждый палец. Затем кладет ладонь Ли на шею и сразу целует, медленно, не спеша, так, что глаза Ли сначала закатываются, а затем закрываются.

Ну наконец-то.

Пройдясь языком по ссадине на губе Чэн остраняется, все еще удерживая Шэ Ли за шею. Тот улыбается ему куда-то под линию челюсти, и приятно щекочет его голос:

— Цзянь здесь?

— Да.

— Отлично, — Ли почти невесомо касается кадыка Чэна губами и шире тянет улыбку.

— Пойдем, доставишь меня ему.


	4. IV.

_ДВА_

Шэ Ли лениво натягивает футболку, искоса поглядывая на Чэна. Он стоит с закрытыми глазами у двери, прислонившись к стенке.

Спокойный.

Вся эта показуха вмиг слетела с него, и Ли знал, что так будет. Но какая же добротная порция адреналина выплеснулась в кровь, когда он решил провернуть эту затею. Его аж передергивает: это ему не свойственно. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтоб топить на чужой тачке в это забытое место, усыхая от жажды. Ради того, чтобы заставить одного белобрысого приехать сюда.

Рука ложится на твердую грудь и слегка надавливает.

— Хэй, детка, тебе больше не хочется меня убить? — Ли заглядывает в лицо Чэну, наблюдает, как из последних сил открываются его уставшие глаза.

— Ну-у, за посягательство на мою тачку я накажу тебя, но, возможно, позже, — тянет он с ухмылкой и собирается продолжить свою речь, но Ли прикасается пальцами к его губам.

— Да-да-да, это похоже на детский сад, я знаю, — он возводит глаза к потолку. — Пойдем?

***

Задняя дверь открывается с глухим щелчком, и Ли грациозно просачивается в салон автомобиля. Двое крепких ребят впереди лишь переводят взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, убеждаясь, что Ли — свой. Внутри темнота, знакомый сладковатый аромат красного грейпфрута щекочет ноздри и смешивается запахом дезинфицирующего средства — холодный, стерильный.

— Ну, здравствуйте, господин Цзянь, — Ли толкает локтем под ребра своего друга. — Подумать только! Ты все-таки притащил сюда свое величество!

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Змей? — Цзянь обращается к нему, а сам неотрывно смотрит в сторону бара.

Он нервничает.

И злится.

Это то, что в И проявилось, когда он столкнулся с тем, что для него готовила судьба в лице Цзяня-старшего.

Злость.

Он другой. Беда только в том, что этим «другим» он теперь является почти постоянно. Не считая тех редких моментов, когда Шэ Ли становится свидетелем его прежней улыбки и безмятежного личика — все такого же утонченного, хрупкого и кукольного. В те дни, когда они вместе с Тянем в закрытом клубе упиваются и обдалбываются до того, что кроет воспоминаниями. Им обоим есть о ком вывернуться наизнанку.

Ли обычно не поддерживает их подобные выходки и остается в качестве наблюдателя, растягивая стакан с виски на весь вечер.

Видит очень многое. Слышит тоже. И как же его это бесит.

Черт возьми, Чжэнси! Да ты оказался тем еще говнюком. Ни дать, ни взять.

— Уточни-ка, — Шэ Ли картинно разваливается на заднем сиденье, закидывая ноги в грязных кедах и джинсах Цзяню на колени.

Цзянь не противится. Мало того, он кладет руки сверху и подтягивает за лодыжки поближе к себе, ни капельки не переживая за свои дорогие брюки и белоснежную рубашку. В свете прожекторов АЗС неподалеку, просачивающемся в окно машины, видно плохо, но Ли уверен: запачкал. Цзянь откидывается назад и выдыхает. Голову к Ли поворачивает и смотрит долго.

Другой.

— Я не дурак и понимаю, что босс из меня так себе и что в большинстве случаев вы с Чэном прикрываете мой тощий зад, — чуть сжимая ладони на ногах Шэ Ли, он говорит очень тихо, в его голосе небольшая хрипотца. — Но если ты еще раз возьмешь на себя инициативу, я буду вынужден принять меры. И поверь мне, они тебе совершенно не понравятся.

— Да понял я тебя! Но в другой ситуации ты бы сюда ни за что не приехал, верно? Все-таки ты дурак, Цзянь, — Ли приподнимается и стучит указательным пальцем по лбу друга.

Цзянь фыркает.

— Чэн сказал, что если я не поеду с ним, ты не остановишься.

— И все?! Вот так просто?

— Вот так просто. Другое дело, что ты как обычно берешь самую высокую планку, превышаешь свои полномочия. Бесишь, блядь.

Цзянь нервно срывает резинку с волос, и они рассыпаются длинными невесомыми прядями, закрывая лицо от Шэ Ли. Растягивает ее пальцами одной руки и продолжает уже вычищенным от эмоций голосом:

— Тебе ведь все с самого начала было известно. В этом «Чарджере» два килограмма кокаина для Син Дзи, Ли. Сделка все-таки состоится, на рассвете. По этой причине я здесь. Тачку нужно отбуксировать назад.

— Ага, — скучающе бросает Ли. — Как вам угодно, босс.

***

Чжэнси не помнит, в какой конкретно момент он начал понимать, что скучает. Оно пришло спустя немалое время и очень осторожно, аккуратно прощупывая почву, усеянную минами, пробралось внутрь. Нахально затеяло перестановку, двигая все с места на место и вороша пыльные коробки с воспоминаниями.

Никто не знает, как чутко Чжэнси спит. Кроме одного человека.

Теперь знает еще и Шань. Когда он практически бесшумно сползает посреди ночи со второго этажа их кровати, любезно предоставленной господином Чо, Чжань всегда просыпается и спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Мо сперва не мог к этому привыкнуть.

«Так и обделаться можно! — шипел он на Чжэнси в темноте. — Я как раз вот... иду, но еще немного, и не пришлось бы. Спи, чувак».

Забыться получается лишь под утро и то на пару часов. Шань иногда просыпается раньше будильника и выключает его, старается выжать максимум своей грации и гребаных навыков ниндзя, чтобы не разбудить Чжэнси и дать ему нормально отдохнуть. Но, спустившись, смотрит на друга и понимает, что зря надрывался — глубокое и ровное дыхание Чжаня говорит о том, что в это время спит он крепко и его не разбудит даже выстрел из дробовика над ухом.

Уставший после поездки в город Чжэнси сейчас совершенно не против наконец-то выспаться.

Тугие струи прохладной воды, помогают сбросить напряжение и немного взбодриться.

_И хорошо, если это будет господин Цзянь-младший, дорогой мой друг._

Чжэнси вцепился в эту фразу еще там, на парковке. Она будто дурацкая надоедливая песня звучит в голове с того момента снова и снова, вызывает странное ощущение в груди, разливаясь страхом, смешанным с надеждой.

И интерес.

Куда же без него. Чжань понятия не имеет, каким стал его лучший друг. Друг, который себя таковым не считал. Это было чем-то большим для него, чем просто дружба. Это было тем, что выплывает из ранимой души, которая не знала любви и тепла со стороны окружающих, была обделена вниманием и должной заботой и вдруг получила ее в лице одного единственного мальчишки. Души, которая крепко вцепилась за его руку, протянутую в день их самой первой встречи.

_Почему ты сидишь тут совсем один? Хочешь пойти сделать фотографию вместе?_

Чжэнси задерживает дыхание и подставляет лицо под воду. Он оставил Цзяня на растерзание той жизни, которая изначально была для него уготована. Бросил его на таких, как Чэн, Тянь или Шэ Ли. Из беззаботной жизни в опасный водоворот нового для Цзяня мира. Его слова о том, что он хочет поскорее вырасти, чтобы стать сильнее и защитить его, стали пшиком, всего лишь пустым звуком. Они уже давно взрослые, и давно могут постоять каждый сам за себя.

Ведь могут же?

Поэтому чувство страха в груди сильнее. Страха смотреть в эти, возможно, уже не такие искрящиеся глаза. Если это вообще еще позволительно — смотреть в них напрямую.

Чжань поворачивает вентиль в душевой, перекрывая воду и повязав на бедрах полотенце, заводит мокрые волосы назад. Стирает ладонью конденсат с запотевшего зеркала.

И мина внутри детонирует.

Прошибает, окатывая жаром с ног до головы, приподнимая каждый волосок на теле. Потому что в отражении за своей спиной Чжэнси видит светловолосую голову и глаза, все такие же яркие и горящие, как каждый раз при виде него — Сиси.

Чжэнси рывком разворачивается, чтобы убедиться, что не привиделось ему, что это реальность.

Что Цзянь И здесь.

Стоит в дверном проеме ванной комнаты, прислонившись плечом к косяку и сложив руки на груди, в белоснежной рубашке и идеально сидящих черных брюках, с собранными в хвост волосами, которые выбиваются тончайшими невесомыми антеннками в точности как тогда, когда они виделись последний раз. Такой же тонкий и изящный, как самый настоящий представитель высшего общества.

Сколько раз Чжань представлял себе момент их встречи, он не вспомнит — давно уже сбился со счета. Давно перестал каждый раз одергивать себя за различные мыслишки перед сном. Закрывал глаза и видел, как обнимает его так крепко, как только может, как говорит, что скучал по этому болвану до чертиков, и будто наяву слышал в своей голове звонкий смех.

Вместо этого всего Чжэнси стоит перед ним в одном полотенце и ошарашенно смотрит на его лицо. Ловит себя на том, что руками неосознанно тянется к наваждению и тут же опускает их.

— Цзянь?

— Цзянь, — звоночком отзывается наваждение, и моргает, оставаясь все в той же закрытой позе.

У него лицо человека, который видел то, чего в жизни никогда даже и не пытался представить. Лицо человека, которому пришлось помудреть и стать старше за очень короткие сроки. Да и в плечах он шире...

— Здравствуй, любовь моя, Сиси, — говорит Цзянь глухо и очень тихо, его губы дергаются в подобии улыбки, и он наконец делает шаг навстречу.

Округляет глаза удивленно, потому что его Сиси не шарахается в сторону в попытках сохранить дистанцию — он стоит на месте с опущенными вдоль тела руками и будто не дышит вовсе.

В этот самый момент Чжань Чжэнси пытается сделать свой выбор.

Но Цзянь вдруг вымучено поджимает губы, словно жалеет, что вообще пришел сюда, и голову опускает, пряча лицо в ладонях. Его макушка оказывается точно у друга перед носом, и тот чувствует свежий аромат его шампуня и сладкого парфюма.

— Здравствуй, пропажа, — шепчет Чжэнси на выдохе и улыбается, рассматривая тугой пучок светлых волос. Поднимает руку и осторожно стягивает резинку, позволяя волосам рассыпаться - приятный аромат становится ярче. — У тебя волосы отросли.

Он заставляет Цзяня посмотреть на него, подталкивая указательным пальцем за подбородок, и вглядывается в его почти прозрачные, успевшие покраснеть и заблестеть еще сильнее, глаза. 

«Босс криминального мира, да, господин Цзянь-младший?» — горько думает Чжэнси.

— Как ты оказался здесь? — спрашивает серьезно и растягивает на пальцах его тонкую силиконовую резинку, перекатывая ее себе на запястье.

Цзянь заворожено смотрит на это действие и одними губами произносит:

— Задняя дверь. Би провел.

— Би провел, — эхом отзывается друг, глядя куда-то поверх его головы.

Цзянь держится из последних сил, Чжэнси это видит и хорошо понимает его, потому что у самого внутри натянутая нить вот-вот лопнет. И если это случится, то ничего уже не будет как прежде. Поэтому он вздыхает и переводит взгляд обратно к бледному лицу, проводит большим пальцем по скуле с проступающей голубой венкой под тонкой кожей и позволяет нити издать последний, громкий звук навсегда разрывающихся волокон.

_Чжэнси целует его первый._

Целует его, сделав свой выбор. Врезается в его губы своими, до боли прижимая их к зубам, и открыть рты выходит синхронно, пропуская друг друга глубже. Обхватывает его лицо руками, тяжело дыша, перемещает их на спину Цзяня и обнимает так крепко, как хотел, как представлял себе все это гребаное время. И Цзянь в ответ цепляется с той же хваткой, судорожно душит его в своих объятиях, и его сердце заполошно бьется в грудной клетке, словно он бежал сюда многие мили.

В этой то ли борьбе, то ли попытках слиться друг с другом они не замечают, как оказываются в комнате, где мягкий теплый свет ночника создает необходимую для ситуации интимность. Цзянь одной рукой деловито сгребает с небольшого дивана весь хлам из дисков, комиксов и джойстиков и толкает на него Чжэнси, усаживаясь сверху. Он нагло отхватывает себе всю инициативу, жадно выцеловывает и слизывает с его тела оставшиеся после душа капли воды. Трется об него, раскачиваясь, и дрожит весь, будто бледная листовидка. Чжань за руки его хватает и останавливает в момент, когда пальцы уже цепляются за белое махровое полотенце у него на бедрах.

— Цзянь, — хрипло произносит он и тянет к себе поближе, скользит по его ладоням своими и пальцы переплетает. — Не спеши, Цзянь.

— Не так я себе это представлял, — выдыхает И, нервно посмеиваясь.

— Я тоже, — Чжэнси мысленно спотыкается об эту фразу, сорвавшуюся с его губ.

_Он тоже._

Он тоже — что? Не так представлял себе вот эту неконтролируемую лизню, которой осознанно остерегался все годы, проведенные с Цзянем бок о бок? Или то, как Цзянь ему отсасывает на этом самом диване? Или...

У Цзяня красные пятна на щеках и такие же яркие зацелованные губы. Сейчас он будто все тот же мальчишка из старшей школы. Целоваться с ним оказывается приятнее, чем со всеми теми случайными девицами, которых Чжэнси не одну перепробовал на этом самом диване.

Черт, он сравнивает Цзяня с девчонками и смеется про себя.

Цзянь тянется вперед и коротко целует Чжэнси напоследок, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, горячий и распаленный. И отстраняется. Поднимается, поправляет вставший член, просунув руку под пояс брюк, разглаживает рубашку, собирает волосы в хвост и руку тянет: дай, мол, резинку обратно. Серьезный настолько, что его на миг становится трудно узнать.

Чжэнси фыркает, но резинку не отдает. Встает, и полотенце, ослабленное возней, падает с его бедер на пол. Цзянь так и зависает с протянутой рукой, удерживая другой волосы и глядя куда-то ниже его живота.

— Я помогу, — говорит Чжэнси и, зайдя ему за спину, перехватывает тонкие мягкие пряди, собирает бережно и фиксирует прозрачной силиконовой резинкой аккуратный хвостик.

В этой просторной комнате над баром им двоим слишком тесно. Цзянь даже не пытается рассмотреть пространство, в котором теперь живет Чжэнси, деля его с Шанем, — ему все равно. Весь его мир сейчас сосредоточен на одном человеке, который вдруг дарит ему самые ценные воспоминания за всю его жизнь. Снова.

Все нутро Цзяня противится тому, другому И, которым ему приходится быть изо дня в день, дабы не ударить в грязь лицом.

Он так и стоит, ссутулившись, будто ждет, что Чжэнси сейчас скажет, что это была шутка. Прислушивается. Жмурится до цветных пятен под веками и мысленно просит, чтобы это оказалось правдой, чтобы не заканчивалось. Ему вдруг становится страшно, как давно уже не было. Страх волной разливается по телу, накатывает и вышибает весь воздух из легких. Приходится сделать глоток, вдохнуть побольше.

_Он не сможет здесь остаться, а Чжэнси не поедет с ним, не станет рядом по правую руку. Это место занято Чэном._

Теплые ладони бережно накрывают плечи и значительно придают уверенности.

Какого он здесь раскис, в конце концов?

Позади него в чем мать родила стоит Чжэнси, пару минут назад они едва не обкончали друг друга на вот этом затертом диванчике. Это не может быть выдумкой, сном или дурацкой шуткой, хоть и очень на то похоже. Губы огнем горят. Вот он — билет в реальность.

Чжэнси-его-целовал.

— Знаешь, я столько хочу тебе рассказать, — говорит Цзянь, задумчиво глядя на старый бордовый диван, и трет двумя пальцами свои припухшие губы. — Но на это не хватит одной ночи. У нас даже этой нет.

Он разворачивается к Чжаню с умиротворенной улыбкой на раскрасневшемся лице и тянет к нему руки, вкладывая в свои объятия максимум того, на что не хватает слов.

— Я же правда сейчас обнимаю тебя голого, а твой член упирается мне в живот?

— Ага.

— Как это вообще возможно, Сиси?

— Не знаю, — тихонько смеется Чжэнси и крепче прижимает к себе хрупкое тело Цзяня И. — Приедешь еще?

— Конечно. Подумываю отжать у тебя это заведеньице, приглянулось оно мне, — хихикает Цзянь и видит, как округляются голубые глаза напротив. — Шучу-шучу. Как насчет покровительства в моем лице? Обещаю выгодный процент.

И уворачивается от оплеухи.

***

— Курение вредит здоровью, малыш Мо, — с ухмылкой произносит Тянь.

Он чиркает зажигалкой, выбивая сноп искр, затягивается сладко и падает на лавку рядом с Шанем.

— Блядь, нигде от тебя не скроешься, — устало выдыхает Мо и запускает пальцы в волосы, рассматривая сбитый носок своего «конверса». - Прям диву даюсь, как тебя так надолго хватило жизнь мне не поганить? Забирайте свою чешуйчатую тварь и пиздуйте откуда приехали.

— Эй, ты должен был сказать, как скучал по мне! Что за манеры?


	5. V.

_ТРИ_

— Как думаешь, они разберутся?

Шэ Ли тычет пальцем в сторону лавочки под навесом. Он лежит на длинном капоте «Чарджера», подогнув одну ногу под себя, носком другой упирается в бедро Чэна, стоящего рядом вместе с Би. Легонько толкает, напоминает о себе. Чэн подхватывает ладонью надоедливую щиколотку и небрежно отводит в сторону. Ловит прищуренный взгляд сверкнувших в темноте змеиных глаз, и незаметно ухмыляется в ответ — давно уже не получается злиться на этого скользкого гада. Но как же хочется его прямо сейчас за эту ногу потянуть, подмять под себя и отодрать хорошенько прямо здесь, на капоте своей любимой тачки.

— Какого черта вы тут вообще устроили? — устало выдыхает Хуа Би, тушит бычок носком ботинка и вопросительно смотрит на Чэна. — У нас сделка через четыре часа, а еще дорога.

— Чего на меня смотришь? У этих вон спрашивай, — Чэн с раздражением на лице неопределенно машет рукой, охватывая этим жестом и Шэ Ли, и заведение напротив.

За руль садится и цыкает раздраженно, наблюдая следы крови на руле и сидении, любовно ведет ладонью по торпедо, стирая слои пыли. Поднимает голову и упирается свирепым взглядом в лобовое.

Шэ Ли будто чувствует его: перекатывается по капоту на живот, словно игривый кот, и скучающе болтает ногами в воздухе. Его лукавая улыбка проявляется на лице, как издевка.

— Убью, — одними губами произносит Хэ.

Ли, уткнувшись подбородком в ладонь, прикусывает губу.

— Я тебя тоже, — веселится.

Он соединяет пальцы в кольцо и, упираясь языком в щеку, демонстрирует Чэну весьма недвусмысленный жест.

***

— А у вас тут симпатично, — вальяжно растягиваясь на лавке, тихим голосом произносит Хэ Тянь.

Он лениво курит, обращая лицо к аспидному небу с россыпью ярких звезд, и совершенно не смотрит на Мо.

А Мо смотрит. На его точеный профиль, на спокойно лежащие на коленях руки, на мерно дымящуюся в пальцах сигарету. Кажется, его вкусы стали еще крепче, еще ядовитее за все это время. Черная футболка в обтяжку и брюки серые, дорогой ремень и туфли, начищенные до блеска, кожаная портупея со стволом, греющим бок с левой стороны. Чэн — версия лайт.

Мо бесится. Это непроизвольно, по привычке, скорее всего. Как рефлекс — становиться в позу и колючки свои топорщить при виде Хэ Тяня. Ловит себя на этом и успокаивается тут же. Потому что — что? Сколько можно? Они уже давно не дети, да и понимания в голове побольше в разы.

— Мы же договаривались, — не отводя от Хэ взгляда, произносит Мо.

Ему сейчас хочется отключить мозг, дернув за рубильник, и не вспоминать о том, что последний их разговор около двух лет назад завершился странными объятиями в аэропорту. С инициативы Тяня, конечно же. Но Мо ещё долго казалось, что Тянь все гладит и гладит по спине, пусть и видел взлетающий самолет.

«Забудь все, что между нами было», — выдохнул Шань ему на ухо.

Лицо этого самодовольного красавчика было в тот момент то ли напуганным, то ли обреченным. Но он заставил себя кивнуть, опустив голову, захватил свою сумку и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь в совершенно другой, новый мир. Шань знал, чего стоил ему подобный жест.

— Я ни о чем с тобой не договаривался, Мо Гуань Шань, — Тянь наконец поворачивает к нему лицо, и, ну надо же, ожидаемая ухмылка отсутствует.

Он серьезен.

— Ты помнишь, о чем я просил тебя, — фыркает Шань и забирает у Тяня сигарету, неосторожно струшивая на его брюки столбик из пепла. — Черт, прости.

Он делает последнюю оставшуюся затяжку и готов поклясться, что в полумраке зрачки Хэ расширились от подобного жеста.

— Да ладно тебе, не дергайся. Это никак не относится к тому, что я сейчас сижу здесь с тобой.

— Да-да, я в курсе, — хрипит Шань и тушит горькую сигарету. Добавляет тихо: — Ты все время знал, где я, признайся.

Тянь роняет голову на грудь и смеется тихонько.

— Конечно, знал. Черт, каких же усилий мне стоило держаться… Но мы здесь по делу.

— И ты скоро свалишь?

— Да.

— Ну так и вали, — потягиваясь, равнодушно выдыхает Шань и поднимается.

Тянь тоже поднимается, все еще смотрит куда-то в сторону. Сорвавшийся ветер кидает его угольные волосы на лицо, и в этот момент он поворачивает голову к Мо с таким сумасшедшим азартом в глазах, что Шань непроизвольно дергается.

— Пойдем, — говорит Тянь и хватает его за руку.

Тянет сильно, хватка у него железная — не выкрутиться. Он волочет упирающегося Мо за собой в темноту, отпускает только когда за угол заворачивают, и шершавая стена здания ударяет в лопатки. Здесь мусорные баки стоят, и прохлада почему-то чувствуется сильнее.

Шань, поежившись, пытается разглядеть Хэ, но видит только силуэт на фоне выползающего из-за угла света.

— Какого ты де… — выдыхает он, но договорить ему не дают.

Тянь, резко ударив руками по обе стороны от Мо, подается вперед и ловит его губы своими.

И шипит, тут же отстраняясь.

— Кусаешься, значит? — он смеется и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, — Просто поцелуй меня уже, Шань, черт тебя возьми.

— Блядь, отвали. Я сказал уже: забудь все, что было. Ты уезжал, я хотел поставить точку, хотел…

— Сделать мне приятно? О, да. Неужели ты думал, что я вот так выброшу все из головы? — Тянь наклоняется к нему поближе и ехидно шепчет на ухо.

— Я надеялся, — Мо выставляет ладони и отталкивает его от себя.

И Хэ наконец отстраняется полностью, пятится, на пару шагов назад отступает, так что его лицо попадает в полусвет. Достает сигареты и, подкурив, затягивается сладко, глаза прикрывает, словно забыл, что это такое. У него руки дрожат. Это все напускное — вот эта его напористость. По его лицу видно, по бровям, сведенным к переносице, и сосредоточенным стараниям не смотреть на Шаня.

Мо вздыхает и с силой трет лицо руками.

Там было-то всего, что на один неумелый поцелуй. Долгий, неумелый поцелуй в его огромной студии за день до отлета, ладно.

Ладно.

Он уже видел это выражение лица в тот день, Тянь даже просил его так же, и сейчас у него какое-то долбаное дежавю.

Шань смотрел, как он собирает вещи. Как поджаты были его губы, как лицо его отдавало белизной сильнее, чем обычно, и думал, думал, думал, стоя на кухне, опираясь поясницей о столешницу. Пытался разобраться в себе за те последние часы, оставшиеся для них двоих. Да только разбираться было не с чем — ему самому давно все было понятно, он это при себе планировал оставить, если не сказать хуже: унести с собой в могилу. А потом Тянь подошел, подхватил со стола кружку с кофе, сосредоточенный весь, хмурый такой. Сделал глоток и отставил, продолжая сверлить ее глазами, как будто на ней весь мир сошелся, и она единственная способна была удержать от того, что крутилось в его голове.

И треснуло.

Он, закусив губу, повернул лицо к Мо и попросил, срывающимся сиплым голосом:

«Просто поцелуй меня уже, Шань, черт тебя возьми».

И Шаня повело, словно за руку взяло и подтолкнуло, заставляя оторваться от столешницы, которая тоже своего рода убежищем стала. Завороженно разглядывая его губы, все никак решиться не мог. А когда глаза выше поднял и встретился с этим до невозможности напуганным взглядом серых глаз, то не осталось ничего, кроме как резко к себе его прижать покрепче и рукой по волосами провести, удерживая за затылок, цепляться за футболку на его спине, до боли сжимая пальцы. И, господи, накрыло так, что смазалось все, и в какой момент их губы соприкоснулись, Шань не понял.

Сейчас Тянь другой, с некоторым апгрейдом. Вон пушка у него под сердцем греется и о работе его спрашивать не хочется совсем. Хватит. И так понятно было, что не убежит он от этого. Теперь бок о бок с Чэном под крылом у Цзяня. Хоть на какую-то незначительную малость спокойно за него.

Шань убирает руки от лица, и вот оно. Снова. Глаза напротив горят: очередная идея стрельнула этому золотому мальчику в голову и вышибла все мозги. Ни тени нервозности и внутренних страданий. Он курит и улыбается.

Сумасшедший.

«Как же я встрял», - думает Шань.

— У меня есть идея, — весело сообщает Тянь, наспех растирает каблуком окурок и достает пистолет.

Мо замирает и перестает дышать. Смотрит огромными глазами на Тяня и уже рот открывает, но Тянь смеется, закидывая голову назад, и говорит:

— Стрелять умеешь, детка?

— Че?

— Стрелять, — он проверяет наличие патронов в магазине, навинчивает глушитель, передёргивает затвор и машет рукой с пистолетом, словно это игрушка какая.

— Нет, — мрачно бросает Мо, перебирая в голове возможные варианты развития событий, и не находит ничего путевого, ничего, что таким веселым могло бы казаться.

Ночной воздух совсем холодным становится, а у него испарина под футболкой и ладони вспотели. Он прячет руки в карманы, сминая ткань внутри, и стоит неподвижно, натянутый весь, как струна.

— Мы с тобой сейчас заключим пари, — говорит Тянь и открывает бак для стеклотары, смотрит туда задумчиво, пытаясь хоть что-то в темноте разглядеть. — Подойди.

— Тянь, блядь…

— Да не бойся ты! — достает телефон, включает фонарик и светит в контейнер, — Достанешь?

— Придурок, что ли? Я туда не полезу!

Тянь раздраженно рычит и, нетерпеливо всунув в руки Мо телефон и пистолет, ловко перевешивается через край контейнера. Позвякивает стеклом, достает несколько одинаковых бутылок из-под виски, и лицо у него такое, будто это самая гениальная мысль в его жизни.

— Будем стрелять по бутылкам! — ну, вот, собственно, и она. — До первого промаха. Если промажу я, то просто уйду и забуду все по твоей просьбе. Если ты — с тебя самый откровенный и искренний поцелуй, на который ты только способен, малыш Мо. Эврика, мать твою! Невыносимый мудень.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой тут играться, — цыкает Шань, наблюдая, как Хэ расставляет бутылки на крышке контейнера. — Это тупой план, потому что я не умею стрелять, сказал же!

— А я тебе помогу! Идём!

Мо снова позволяет ему отбуксировать себя на необходимую дистанцию, в самую темноту. Отсюда метров пятнадцать до контейнера, поблескивающего в желтоватом освещении рядом бутылок.

— Думаю, здесь будет в самый раз, — голос Тяня спокойный, но самого его разглядеть практически невозможно. Только откуда-то слева вместе с легким ветром долетает тепло его тела и пряный парфюм. — Теперь встань во-о-от так.

Хэ Тянь толкает своей ногой ступни Шаня, двигая в стороны на ширину плеч, заставляет чуть согнуть колени и принять правильную позицию. Плотно прижимается сзади всем телом, мягко кладет руки поверх его и целится вместе с ним.

— Вот так, сосредоточься, а теперь задержи дыхание.

Да куда там, давно уже дышать перестал. Потому что снова близко. Потому что его сердце спиной ощущается, стучит хаотично и сильно. С такими колебаниями, кажется, в цель точно не попасть, но руки Тяня крепко и уверенно обхватывают, согревают. От него вкусно пахнет, а волосы мягкие и прохладные прикасаются к виску. И эта чертова пряжка ремня впилась в поясницу.

Это же она, да?

Хэ тоже не дышит. Мягкое давление его указательного пальца на палец Шаня и...

Выстрел.

Тихий, но резкий звук и непривычная отдача, облегченная уверенной рукой Тяня.

Всплеск стекла напротив отвлекает, и Шань упускает момент, когда Хэ отстраняется. Прохладный воздух снова забирается ему под футболку, лапает, вызывая набег мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

— Да ты профи, малыш Мо, — присвистнув, произносит Хэ Тянь, запуская пальцы в его жесткие волосы, треплет ласково, будто послушного пса, и аккуратно вынимает пистолет из его рук. — Моя очередь. Я буду стрелять левой, ну, для справедливости.

Глаза окончательно привыкают к темноте, и можно рассмотреть, как он небрежно целится, повернув пистолет боком, словно уличный гангстер. Все его естество говорит:

«Посмотри, как я крут». И его план с левой рукой летит к чертовой матери, потому что Мо уверен: ею он стреляет так же хорошо, как и правой.

Сомнений не остается, когда вторая бутылка разлетается вдребезги, и Тянь, пожимая плечами, светит своей улыбкой во мраке.

— Я не был уверен, что получится, — говорит.

Ну да. Конечно. Не был он уверен.

— Дай сюда, — фыркает Мо, и его собственные губы предательски расплываются в ответной улыбке.

Ему нравится.

Энтузиазм, с которым он отбирает пистолет, заставляет Хэ неоднозначно хихикнуть.

В этот раз ему помощь Тяня не понадобится.

И очередная бутылка брызжет стеклом.

Это кажется совсем легким, хоть смесь адреналина и неуверенности рисует на подкорке слово «случайность», шепчет: «просто повезло».

Когда Тянь вслед за ней избавляется от четвертой, Мо вдруг хмурится.

— Эта последняя?

— В баке больше не было, — пожимает плечами Тянь и достает сигареты.

Теплый огонек облизывает бумагу и подсвечивает его лицо ярким оранжевым светом. Весь его гонор и маска повседневности рассыпается звенящими осколками, и за эти секунды Шань словно вытаскивает его настоящий образ, осторожно снимая битое стекло. 

_Черт, каких же усилий мне стоило держаться…_

«Знал бы ты, каких усилий это стоило мне, — думает Мо и ладонью сильнее сжимает пистолетную рукоять. — Два долгих долбаных года».

— А что будет, если я сейчас попаду? — он отводит взгляд в сторону последней поблескивающей округлым боком бутылки и думает, что план и правда был какой-то тупой.

— Тогда я просто буду гордиться тем, что немного научил тебя стрелять, — улыбается Тянь, смотрит на уголек сигареты, засунув одну руку в карман, зябко ведет плечами от холода.

— Больно надо было, — коротко бросает Мо.

И выпускает пулю в небо.

Гравий под ногами громко скрежещет и впивается в подошву старых, разношенных, но таких любимых конверсов. Три шага всего, наотмашь выбитая из рук Тяня сигарета догорает среди камней и пыли.

— Как же ты достал меня, — горячо шепчет Шань, оказавшись вплотную.

Но Тянь ухмыляется только, осторожно вынимает из его ладони пистолет, наблюдая за сверкающими в темноте глазами. Рыжий взъерошенный, как воробей, дышит тяжело и бесится снова. От него веет жаром и каким-то фруктовым гелем для душа, что ли. Что он собирается делать, одной вселенной известно: либо ударит сейчас, либо вцепится и выгрызет кусок, как голодная лисица. Но Мо резко хватает его за ворот футболки и толкает к стене бара, заставляя пятиться, неуклюже перебирать ногами и утопать туфлями в мелком щебне.

— Достал, слышишь? — шепчет он еще тише, когда вышибает из Тяня весь воздух, ударив спиной об стену.

А Тянь не сопротивляется. Он с нажимом ведет ладонью от живота к груди Шаня — выше и выше, — и чувствует, как заполошно бьется внутри грудной клетки его сердце.

Заводит ладонь на затылок и резко к себе притягивает.

— Достану где угодно, малыш. _Слышишь?_

И Шань падает, несется с отвесной скалы в самую настоящую бушующую стихию. Потому что этот голос — хриплый и глубокий — просто берет и толкает. Хочется прижаться всем телом, ближе. В холодном ночном воздухе ему кажется, что он горит весь, температура долбенит по затылку, и, наверное, в ней все дело.

Мозг отключился в момент, когда короткий бездушный звук выстрела прозвучал над головой, став отправной точкой из пункта «А» к пункту «Б». И вот приехали. Пункт «Б» — он прижимает Тяня к шершавой бетонной стене и хочет, хочет его. В штанах давно тесно, и низ живота болезненно тянет.

Мо кажется, будто это не с ним. В темноте хорошо: так легче краснеть за свои собственные мысли, от которых уже просто не получается избавиться. Так легче гореть, как каждый раз под этим блядским взглядом. Так легче позволять себе чувствовать его прикосновения на всю катушку и не пытаться их избежать.

А Тянь гладит его по затылку и шее, и дыхание у него тяжелое. Шань разжимает кулаки и опирается на стену, голову опускает и смеется на выдохе куда-то себе под ноги. 

Они поменялись местами.

Руки у Тяня нереально горячие и сухие, он невесомо касается лица Мо и нежно гладит вдоль линии челюсти, спускается к шее и, наклонившись, целует его там, где только что были его пальцы.

— Не бойся меня, Рыжий, - шепчет. — Ты все равно проиграл мне.

И обнимает крепко-крепко, до хруста в позвонках, желая показать, насколько сильно он вмазан им, насколько хочется слиться воедино. И делать это изо дня в день, снова и снова.

— Какой же ты больной, господи, — говорит Шань и чувствует, как эти слова вибрируют в грудине Тяня.

Он отстраняется, чтобы попытаться хоть немного разглядеть его лицо, хмурится, но Тянь обхватывает его затылок, и без света понятно, что радужки его такие же темные, как и эта ночь. У Шаня они такие же.

Мо тянется к нему сам. С чувствительностью на пределе, с орущим в голове осознанием хочется сильнее прижаться к этим губам, распахивать рот шире, чувствуя вкус горьких сигарет на чужом языке, вылизывать его до звезд перед глазами, до ломоты в пояснице и дрожи в ногах.

Тянь стонет так, словно трахается.

Мо улыбается ему в губы, понимая, что доставляет своим поведением ненормальное удовольствие, ощущая, как трясутся руки Хэ, как тот теряет равновесие в этой возне, хватаясь за его футболку, и увлекает за собой, падает спиной на острый гравий, пачкает одежду в мягкой перетертой пыли.

У Чэна будут вопросы.

Но у Цзяня их точно не будет.

У Шэ ли их не будет и подавно.

Сейчас так не до этого, и неизвестно сколько времени прошло — Тянь просто не хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Он ненавязчиво тянет футболку Мо, который продолжает вылизывать его рот с таким остервенением, что Хэ едва успевает делать вдох. Он сам выбрал, он сам хочет — искренне и откровенно. Об этом говорит его вздыбленная ширинка, которой он притирается к Тяню, вызывая задушенные стоны и аритмию сердца.

Шань послушно поднимает руки, отстраняясь, и белая ткань летит куда-то в сторону, на пыль и камни. Как белый флаг.

— Прости, — шепчет Тянь и легонько хватает его нижнюю губу зубами.

— К черту, — шипит Мо, чувствует, как Тянь приподнимается и, бережно подставив ладонь ему под спину, переворачивает рывком, нависая сверху.

Он гладит его, упираясь предплечьем в острую каменную крошку, и говорит что-то, наклоняясь ниже и слегка касаясь его груди и живота кончиком языка.

Шань слышит, как он несколько раз повторяет: «не могу удержаться» или «не хочу больше сдерживаться».

Когда Хэ Тянь тихонько шепчет, выдыхая в миллиметрах от его кожи, Мо закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях...

Тянь вылизывает его, и холодный воздух становится обжигающим в тех местах, где остаются влажные дорожки от его языка.

У него, наверное, рука затекла, и камни впиваются в нее под весом тела Мо, но Тянь удерживает на месте, стоит ему немного пошевелиться.

Шань тянется на ощупь, запускает пальцы в прохладные мягкие пряди его волос, гладит подушечками его голову, чувствуя, как она двигается в момент, когда теплые губы касаются живота, ребер, ключиц и шеи. Выцеловывают нежно и неторопливо.

Он так не привык. Все кажется таким неправильным. Они оба валяются на заднике этого богом забытого заведения, грязные и распаленные, в полной темноте. Оба вряд ли отдают себе отчет в том, что творят сейчас, или в том, что будет после...

Когда Шань открывает глаза, он понимает, что, жадно впитывая ощущения прикосновений Хэ, потерял ощущение времени.

Они здесь уже долго.

Тянь будто слышит его мысли и приподнимается. Всматривается и как слепой трогает кончиками пальцев лицо Шаня.

— Мне пора, малыш Мо, — он выдыхает, улыбается ему в губы и коротко прижимается к ним своими.

Встает и помогает Шаню подняться, подает снятую футболку, словно извиняясь за содеянное. Отряхивает свои брюки и фиксирует ремни портупеи.

А Мо не двигается. Так и стоит с футболкой в руках, и напряжение от него исходит яркими волнами.

Обстановку разряжает оглушительная мелодия, которой разрывается телефон Тяня. — Чэн? — сухо. — Я уже возвращаюсь... Нет... Ой, да пошел ты!

Он прячет мобильный в карман, встряхивается всем телом, будто стремится сбросить голос брата и озноб от предрассветной прохлады, и видит, что Мо уже оделся.

— Покурим?

— Да, давай, — голос Шаня чертовски спокойный, какой-то совершенно бесцветный.

Тянь протягивает ему пачку и помогает подкурить. Огонек подсвечивает их лица, и в этот момент посмотреть друг другу в глаза становится чем-то вроде признания, попыткой за это короткое мгновение донести больше, чем можно было озвучить словесно. Мо знает, что Тянь достанет его снова, в другой раз. А Тянь точно знает, что Мо не против. Теперь да. Поэтому они просто молча курят в темноте, и ветер обдувает их дорожной пылью.

— Оставишь мне свой телефончик, детка? — спрашивает Хэ, когда они возвращаются к освещенному участку у дверей заведения.

— Отъебись! — бросает Мо, но Тянь видит тень ухмылки на его лице.

— Я же найду, я же узна-а-аю, — он наклоняется и аккуратно прикусывает его за ухо, точно зная, что мурашки покрывают тело Рыжика в этот момент.

***

— Где ты шлялся? Это что за грязь на тебе? — удивлённо поднимает брови Чэн.

— Не твоего ума дело, — мурлычет брат и протягивает руку.

Чэн раздраженно цыкает, но вкладывает ключи от «Чарджера» в его ладонь.

— Обожаю, когда ты такой покладистый, — хихикает Тянь и садится за руль любимой тачки Чэна. — Совсем Змей тебя отравил своей харизмой.

— Бережно с ней, хорошо? — игнорируя его слова, просит Чэн.

— Не беспокойся, я буду с ней нежен, как ты с Шэ Ли в уединении, — прыскает Тянь в момент, когда Ли падает на соседнее сидение и закатывает глаза.


	6. VI.

Спать совершенно не хочется, и это несомненный плюс. До противоположного конца города еще далеко, а монотонная езда сейчас вполне могла бы стать помехой концентрации, если бы не сумасшедший адреналиновый впрыск в кровь после встречи с Мо. И вот, сердце уже несется галопом, на лице ни намека на серьезность, пальцы на руле выстукивают в такт веселой попсовой мелодии, звучащей по радио. Черт, как же приятно снова ощущать это, он словно по уши втрескавшийся мальчишка. Свежие воздушные потоки из окна треплют волосы, уносят сигаретный дым назад, заставляя его кружить по салону, прежде чем вылететь вместе со сквозняком.

_«…ближе к полудню температура значительно снизится, ожидаются осадки по всей территории...»_

Тянь переводит взгляд на Шэ Ли и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Что? Меня заебало это ла-ла-ла.

Шэ Ли насилует радио, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то музыку, способную удовлетворить его вкусы, но между ночным бормотанием и попсой он выбирает выкрутить ручку до полной тишины.

Да и хер с ним — булькающий звук мощного форсированного двигателя куда слаще любой приятной уху мелодии.

Тянь выбрасывает окурок и, глядя вперед, растягивает губы в довольной улыбке.

Ли кутается в свою косуху, закинув ноги на панель, и тоже смотрит на дорогу. Там нет ничего интересного, кроме освещенного участка от фар и едва занимающейся предрассветной синевы — еще достаточно густой, чтобы отчетливо разглядеть что-либо вокруг.

Ощущение очередного немого вопроса застывает между ними, зудит и раздражает.

— Ой-й, да прекрати уже! — не выдерживает Змей.

— Как ты, блядь, вообще додумался до этого? — хохочет Тянь.

— А ты типа не рад, да?

— Нет, ты просто скажи!

— Да пошел ты! — Ли трет лицо руками, но Тянь замечает, как под ними прячется самодовольная улыбка.

— Бля-я-я, ты такой ебанутый, Змей, но я в восторге, — Хэ протягивает руку и треплет его по белокурой шевелюре. — Я серьезно. Так и быть, попрошу Чэна быть с тобой понежнее.

На это Ли тычет ему в лицо средний палец и едва слышно шипит: «Отсоси». Тянь наотмашь бьет его по руке и весело продолжает:

— Надеюсь, у Цзяня теперь все пойдет как по маслу.

— Да, я тоже. Что насчет тебя? — Ли выуживает из бардачка банку газировки и протягивает ее Тяню.

— Я думаю, мне нужен отпуск, — тот охотно берет яркую оранжевую банку и смотрит на Шэ Ли, играя бровями. — Ну, знаешь…

— Осторожнее, Хэ, — перебивает Ли, — он все-таки дикий. У него горячая кровь.

— Я уже убедился, что прошлая дрессировка дала плоды и надежно укоренилась в памяти, так что... Эй, ты что, волнуешься за меня?

Хэ Тянь прикладывается губами к банке и кривит свое красивое лицо — газировка теплая. Он возвращает ее обратно Ли, тот залпом выпивает содержимое и выбрасывает жестянку на заднее сидение.

— Нет, Тянь, мне за него тревожно. Как тебя вообще выдержать можно?

— Ты сам решил ехать со мной.

— Мне просто нравится эта тачка. Дашь порулить? — Шэ Ли, развернувшись вполоборота, смотрит на догоняющую их «Ауди» с Чэном за рулем и добавляет: — А хотя, знаешь, в другой раз.

Син Дзи товаром доволен. Его толстое брюхо колышется, словно холодец, когда он смеется и пожимает своей распухшей лапой тонкую хрупкую кисть Цзяня.

— Надеюсь на дальнейшее сотрудничество, господин Цзянь, — говорит он и все никак не выпустит его ладонь.

Тянь с Чэном за спиной своего босса, как два нерушимых столба, синхронно сжимают в руках оружие. Но расслабляются, когда Син Дзи наконец отпускает Цзяня. Рука И обессиленно повисает вдоль тела, и он выдавливает из себя улыбку.

— Конечно, господин Син Дзи, — и кивает в сторону Шэ Ли. — Забери.

Кейс, полный зеленых, приятно щелкает замками. Ли бросает косой взгляд в сторону жиробаса и замечает, как он облизывается, залипая на ключицы под расстегнутым воротом Цзяня И.

Цзянь терпит подобное каждый раз, практически на каждой гребаной сделке. То, что он открытый гей, знают все. Даже его отец. Но еще ни одна его сделка не прошла неудачно. Он с легкостью флиртует, если необходимо, практически торгует своим телом — не хватает только таблички «смотреть, но не трогать». Цзянь не так прост, как кажется, но никто из его клиентов не знает об этом, воспринимая его образ как торговую марку и побаиваясь того, кто стоит выше.

Син Дзи сейчас еле сдержался — совершенно не трудно прочитать, что творится в его пошлой свинячьей голове. Ли готов поспорить, что он неоднократно поимел Цзяня в своем воображении. Но Цзянь ждет. Он остается на месте, пока Шэ Ли не уносит кейс, а сам толстяк не скрывается в своей машине. Охрана Син Дзи остается снаружи еще какое-то время.

Цзянь поднимает голову к небу, рассматривая серую пелену, затянувшую его еще на рассвете, втягивает душный предгрозовой воздух и прикрывает глаза.

Открывает их только тогда, когда звуки шуршащих шин не оповещают о том, что все закончилось.

Он ласково толкает Тяня плечом, проходя между ним и Чэном, и наконец становится прежним.

— Дайте мне кто-нибудь влажную салфетку. Пиздец, у этого урода руки потные.

Ли, развалившись в «Чарджере» с кейсом на коленях, выуживает из бардачка пачку влажных салфеток и бросает ее Цзяню.

— Ты такой охуенный, когда делом занят, ты знаешь? — Тянь, проходя мимо, наклоняет голову, утыкается носом в бледную шею и вдыхает шумно.

— На хуй иди! — довольно скалится Цзянь и обращается к Чэну: — На сегодня все?

— Все, — кивает Чэн и жестом показывает неподалеку стоящей машине, что они закончили. — Ты едешь с А Цю. Отдохни хорошенько.

Цзянь устало моргает, прощается с ним и Шэ Ли и двигает к своей машине. Тянь, чуть помедлив, идет следом. Ли наблюдает в зеркало заднего вида, как они толкаются, по пути перебрасываясь какими-то шутками; как хохочет Цзянь, и его спина вздрагивает; как Би, встретившись с Чэном взглядом, закатывает глаза и захлопывает за ребятами заднюю дверцу. Поднимает ладонь напоследок и садится за руль. Их машина медленно выезжает с причала вслед за охраной.

— А мы с тобой еще заедем в офис, — Чэн наконец садится за руль своей машины, достает сигареты и закуривает, не спешит заводить мотор.

Пальцы выстукивают на крышке кейса какой-то ненавязчивый мотив в такт начинающемуся дождю. Ветер усиливается, и пыль, закручиваясь маленькими торнадо, скрывается между рядами контейнеров, бросается на бок и без того пыльного «Чарджера». Упругие крупные капли разбиваются о капот, и Ли поднимает стекло.

— А потом? — заискивающе спрашивает он, поворачивая лицо к Чэну.

— А потом ко мне.

Ли скидывает кеды, роняет мокрую футболку на пол и вытягивает руки вверх, с хрустом потягиваясь. Ливень зарядил, как и обещалось, ближе к полудню. В квартире темно, несмотря на то, что за окнами день — небо почернело и сейчас низвергается плотной стеной дождя.

Чэн бросает ключи на тумбу, заводит мокрые волосы назад и скрывается на кухне.

Шуршит пакетами, выкладывая еду, включает кофемашину.

— Если бы не твоя прожорливая натура, мы бы не вымокли, — улыбается он.

Шэ Ли лениво опирается на дверной косяк плечом и макушкой и сладко зевает.

— Иди ты, я не ел со вчера, мне нужны силы, — подмигивает. — Я в душ.

Чэн смотрит на все эти контейнеры и коробки с готовой едой из супермаркета и понимает, что ни за что не станет это есть.

Но через полчаса лапша с острым соусом и жареными овощами кажется не такой уж и противной — он голоден не меньше Шэ Ли.

Змей, развалившись на стуле с полотенцем на бедрах и закинув ноги Чэну на колени, довольно уплетает свою порцию, периодически сверкая желтыми глазами из-под мокрой челки. Освещение вытяжки мягко падает на его смуглое лицо, шею, со стекающей по ней каплей воды, и голый торс.

— Черт возьми, это было вкусно, — выдыхает он, отодвигая от себя картонную упаковку из-под лапши и откидывает голову на спинку стула. И тут же резко поднимает и хитро смотрит на Чэна: — Скажи еще, что нет! 

— Вполне, — перебирая палочками остатки овощей на дне коробки, говорит Чэн и в итоге тоже отставляет ее в сторону.

От горячего душа и острой еды кроет усталостью еще больше. Догоняет бессонная ночь и долгая дорогая; одна из самых не проблемных сделок все равно успела подержать в напряжении. Все капают слюной на Цзяня-младшего (особенно такие как Син Дзи, и кто знает, что может прийти в голову этому жирному ублюдку).

Чэн гладит ноги Шэ Ли, пьяным взглядом уставившись на него, а затем обхватывает ладонью обе щиколотки и спускает на пол.

— Иди ко мне.

У Ли во рту привкус соуса и острый язык. Чэн жадно слизывает вкус, словно не наелся, прижимает к себе гибкое тело, так чтобы чувствовать кожей кожу и стаскивает с него ненужную тряпку. Шэ Ли разгорячен. Ерзает на бедрах, послушно выгибаясь навстречу, стараясь прижаться к нему сильнее. Стонет, выдыхая в рот и пачкая домашние штаны Чэна, заставляя его довольно скалиться и вцепиться ладонями в упругие ягодицы.

В спальне свежо, и темная серость непогоды застилает собой все пространство. Дождь не прекращается, и тугие струи воды проливаются на открытый балкон. Легкий полупрозрачный тюль надувается парусом и мерно опадает. В такую погоду самый сладкий сон и самый атмосферный секс. Чэну хочется и того, и другого. Он укладывает Ли на кровать, навалившись сверху, ведет ладонью по покрытым синяками ребрам и переводит взгляд на его лицо.

— Оно того стоило?

— Конечно! Помнишь ту ебанутую лыжную балаклаву, которую Цзянь мне подарил? Она пригодилась, — Ли закатывает глаза, понимая, что Чэну не до шуток. — Твои ребята молодцы, несмотря на то, что я все-таки их уделал. Представляю их лица, когда они сообщали тебе об угоне. Они ведь даже не поняли, что это был я.

— Зато я понял.

Ли тихонько смеется и тянет Чэна ближе к себе, скрещивает ноги у него на пояснице, прижимаясь пахом и коротко постанывая сквозь еще не спавшую улыбку.

— Ты грозился наказать меня, — шепчет он, хватаясь за темные волосы, пока Чэн выцеловывают его шею.

— Да, я помню, — Хэ легонько хватает зубами его подбородок и со всей серьезностью говорит: — Как отоспишься, вымоешь машину своими руками.

Он очень заразительно смеется, словно совсем юный мальчишка. И отлипнуть от этого зрелища невозможно. Его белокурые волосы рассыпаются по подушке, руки лежат по обе стороны от головы, как если бы он хотел сдаться.

А он хочет. И сдается.

Внезапно прекращает смеяться, приподнимается и, хищно проникая языком Чэну в рот, одной рукой приспускает его штаны и шире разводит свои ноги.

Чэна сносит от этого каждый чертов раз. Он многократно ловил себя на мысли, что готов простить любую выходку Шэ Ли, чтобы снова видеть этот взгляд в такие моменты.

Ли далеко не такой утонченный, как Цзянь, например. У него шире плечи, в нем нет этого женского начала и изящества. Он высокий и жилистый, как Тянь, с развитой грудной мускулатурой, его действия чаще всего резкие. Но здесь, так привычно касаясь спиной постели, он двигается плавно, ловит ритм, впитывает движения Чэна в себе целиком и полностью. Обвивает его тело, выгибаясь под ладонями, и шипит, словно змея, когда Чэн прикусывает его кожу.

От усталости разрядка бьет фейерверком, расплывается яркими желтыми кругами с россыпью белых точек под веками. Сердце колотится, кажется, из последних сил, и глаза так не хочется открывать.

Но Чэн, рвано выдыхая, открывает и видит, как Ли размазывает по своему животу собственную сперму и тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом.

Звук входящего сообщения будит, когда за окнами уже темно, и дождь наконец прекратился. Чэн осторожно вытаскивает безнадежно затекшую руку из-под головы Шэ Ли, стараясь не разбудить его, трет глаза и, нащупав телефон, морщится от ярко вспыхнувшего экрана.

**[21:45:04] Тянь:** Я на пару дней в отпуске. Если буду крайне нужен, ты знаешь, где меня искать. Но лучше не ищи. И да, с Шэ Ли понежнее там.


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozzy Osbourne - I Don't Wanna Stop

Тянь добирается сюда, когда на часах уже далеко за полночь.

Он паркуется перед баром, опуская подножку и снимая шлем. Темная челка распадается беспорядочными прядями и лезет в глаза. Воздух после дождя свежий, совершенно не такой, как в прошлый раз — пыль прибило, ветер успокоился, и звезды вибрируют в прозрачном ночном небе.

Тянь, широко расставив ноги и умостив между ними шлем, поднимает голову и набирает полную грудь свежести. Выдыхает через рот с блаженным тихим «ха-а» и поднимается с мотоцикла. Ключи — в карман кожаной куртки, мотоциклетный шлем — под мышку. И несколько уверенных шагов к дверям заведения.

У самого входа оборачивается на парковку и замечает только пару-тройку машин посетителей и постояльцев хостела. Здоровенного пикапа Чжэнси нигде не видно, и Тянь расплывается в предвкушающей улыбке, довольно отмечая про себя — Чжаня здесь нет.

У Шаня лицо настолько заебаное, что на него больно смотреть. Он стоит за баром. Высокий и плечистый, расставив руки на столешнице барной стойки, сжимает в кулаке спиральную ложку и смотрит из-подо лба на жирного пьяного мужика в джинсовой жилетке. Смотрит молча, играя желваками на скулах. Смотрит, и весь его вид говорит: «Я понял тебя, мудила, но если ты сейчас не отъебешься, я выковыряю этой ложкой твои глаза».

— Я повторяю еще раз, мы не готовим стейки. У нас есть сэндвичи с мясом, есть сэндвичи с яйцом, есть, мать их, сэндвичи с сыром, но стейков нет.

— Послушай, ты, говно малолетнее… — начинает мужик и тычет указательным пальцем Гуань Шаню в лицо, но вдруг застывает на месте с перепуганной рожей.

Потому что рука в кожаной куртке обхватывает его за шею; на первый взгляд это кажется дружественным объятием, но никто из остальных посетителей не знает, что в этот момент в поясницу жиробасу убедительно тычется ствол марки «Глок 17». Вызывает боль в позвоночнике, заставляя мужика захлебнуться собственным вздохом, когда Тянь сильнее надавливает, склоняется к самому его лицу и, глядя при этом на Мо, говорит:

— Ну-ка, сладкий, повтори.

И легонько дует обидчику в ухо. Мужика колотит крупной дрожью, так, что это видно со стороны, он судорожно хватается толстыми пальцами за кожаную ткань и едва слышно хрипит, потому что рука Тяня сильнее прижимает его к себе за шею.

— Я сделаю стейк из тебя и накормлю им посетителей этого заведения, если ты сейчас же не уберешься отсюда, жирный кусок дерьма, — елейно продолжает Хэ и раскачивается вместе с ним, словно танцует медленный танец.

И это, черт возьми, совершенно не стыкуется с «I Don’t Wanna Stop» Оззи, звучащей на весь зал. Хэ Тянь выше мужика на добрых полторы головы, и Мо, все еще глядя в его безумные серые глаза, не может заставить себя отвести взгляд, оставаясь в той же позе, с тем же выражением на лице. 

— Если ты уяснил, пирожочек, подай хоть какой-нибудь знак, — шепчет Хэ, и мужик тут же лихорадочно кивает несколько раз, продолжая синеть от нехватки воздуха.

После чего Тянь прячет ствол под куртку — это совершенно незаметно, но Шань знает, — и с осторожностью убирает руку с его шеи. Мо с серьезным видом до самого выхода провожает горе-посетителя, пока тот не скрывается за дверью со звонким «дилинь».

— Блядь, кто просил тебя вмешиваться? — цедит Мо, сильнее сжимая ложку в руке. — Думаешь, я тут первый раз с таким сталкиваюсь в одиночку?

Тянь смеется и, словно дешевая шлюшка, кокетливо наваливается на столешницу, трогая кончиком языка верхнюю губу. От него мятной жвачкой пахнет и какими-то сладкими сигаретами. Шань морщится и отстраняется с беззвучным «придурок». Он отбрасывает заметно согнутую спиральную ложку в раковину и складывает пустые бутылки в урну. Жар долетает до лица Хэ Тяня, когда Мо выкладывает горячий сэндвич из духовки на тарелку и двигает ее к нему.

— Но я хотел стейк, малыш Мо, — веселится он и уворачивается от неубедительной попытки Мо схватить его воротник. — Шучу-шучу, ты такой серьезный. Почему один сегодня?

— Чжань поехал в город навестить родных, — говорит Мо, когда Хэ откусывает большой кусок сэндвича с говядиной и сладко прикрывает глаза, интенсивно двигая челюстью и плавно покачивая головой под «I Just Want You».

Наслаждается.

— Ты думаешь, он за этим туда поехал? — проглотив, Тянь лукаво смотрит на Рыжего, и тот только рукой машет, мол, поебать мне, господи, но прекрасно знает, что Хэ имеет в виду.

Несколько посетителей за дальним столиком поднимаются и направляются к выходу, поочередно выставляя ладонь напоследок, и Мо отвечает им взаимным жестом, улыбается широко и желает счастливого пути. Затем переводит взгляд на ошалевшего Тяня и спрашивает серьезно:

— Что?

— Можно бесконечно смотреть на три вещи: на то, как Мо работает, на то, как Мо злится, и на то, как Мо улыбается, — перечисляет Хэ и, наклоняясь поближе, шепотом добавляет: — Но есть еще четвертая. На то, как Мо сладко сводит брови в преддверии оглушительного оргазма.

И в очередной раз уворачиваясь от оплеухи, сопровождаемой ревом негодующего Мо Гуань Шаня, запихивает в рот последний кусок сэндвича и быстро ныряет под барную стойку. 

— Я чертовски хочу это видеть, малыш, — говорит он, согнувшись пополам, чтобы его никто не заметил.

Отстегивает от пояса мотоциклетный шлем, садится на пол у ног Мо, подтянув к себе колено, и подбородок задирает, обращая к нему свое лицо.

— Ну не злись, — говорит. — Я скучал.

Мо скрещивает руки на груди, отворачиваясь в сторону зала. Там небольшая компания из четырех человек, весело обсуждают что-то за пивом, и еще молодая неформальная парочка в противоположном конце. Им нет никакого дела до того, что происходит за барной стойкой. У них свои заботы, свои темы для обсуждения и вкусные сэндвичи на тарелках, которые еще предстоит доесть.

— Зачем ты приехал? — спрашивает устало Шань и скашивает глаза на Тяня сверху вниз.

— Говорю же: скучал.

— Я не спросил тебя почему, я спрашиваю зачем?

— Цзянь дал мне парочку выходных, я подумал, что смогу провести с тобой, ну, знаешь, некоторое время, — Тянь откидывает голову и упирается затылком в низкую полку со стаканами, продолжая невинно смотреть на Мо. — Ты здесь один, — продолжает он. — Думаю, глубоко внутри ты всё-таки рад моей компании.

Мо складывает руки на барной стойке и кладет на них голову, упираясь лбом в предплечья, так, чтобы видеть Тяня. И смотрит на него долго, не моргая. Хэ кажется, что время замерло. А еще ему кажется, что Шань сейчас включится и просто пнет его разок, матерясь и закатывая глаза.

Но Мо тихонько спрашивает:

— Значит, останешься? 

И у Тяня от этого вышибает весь воздух из легких.

У Мо спокойное лицо, а в глазах настоящее адское пламя.

— Останусь, — беззвучно говорит Тянь и, протягивая руку, скользит ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра, оглаживает нежно.

Переливающийся в свете ламп ряд бутылок на полке за спиной Мо словно смазывается в одно яркое пятно и кружит, как после карусели, потому что Рыжий на это действие закусывает нижнюю губу добела и шире расставляет ноги.

Рука Тяня, будто бы на пробу, медленно продвигается выше. И, черт возьми, когда ладонь упирается в самый настоящий откровенный стояк, Хэ не может терпеть. Он подается вбок и подныривает, оказываясь напротив ширинки Мо. 

Куртка скрипит кожей, когда Тянь ловко расправляется с ремнем на его карго. Он зависает на какое-то мгновение, поднимая лицо, чтобы убедиться, чтобы точно понимать, что ему сейчас дали зеленый сигнал.

Но Шань упирается локтем в столешницу и, прикрывая рот ладонью, очень убедительно смотрит в зал с таким невыносимо безучастным лицом, словно ему абсолютно ничего не стоит сохранить это выражение перед всеми оставшимися посетителями.

Негодник.

Хэ Тянь ведет плечами, сбрасывая тяжелую мотоциклетную куртку, отстегивает портупею с кобурой, укладывая рядом, и разминает шею. Довольно облизывается, когда ширинка приятно вжикает под его пальцами, нетерпеливо выдыхает, когда видит влажное пятно на белье Мо. И если это не самое ебанутое, что он творил в своей жизни, то он охуеть то еще брехло. Он улыбается сам себе, понимая, что Шань, скорее всего, думает так же.

Стоит указательному пальцу Тяня скользнуть под резинку трусов Рыжего, оттягивая вниз, как Мо коротко дергается. Но Тянь удерживает его за ягодицы левой рукой и слышит сверху только сосредоточенный выдох. 

Музыка врывается в уши звоном, становится громче от ярких эмоций.

Он заглатывает его напряженный член нетерпеливо и почти уверен, что при таких раскладах разрядка наступит быстро. Шань весь натянут, как струна, у него, вероятнее всего, тоже плывет перед глазами, и если сейчас кто-нибудь войдет или захочет сделать заказ, то все усложнится в первую очередь для него. 

Но Тянь все же старается продлить момент, переходя от быстрого темпа к медленному. И вновь ускоряясь. Выпускает и тут же облизывает широким размашистым движением языка, мягко прихватывает головку губами, чтобы в следующий момент снова засосать на всю длину, заставляя Шаня двигать бедрами навстречу его рту. И это выглядит так, как если бы он просто двигался в такт музыке. 

Тяню чертовски сильно хочется видеть его лицо. Именно это, провались оно все, он имел в виду под четвертым пунктом. Поэтому он отрывается, помогая только рукой, и поднимает глаза на Мо. 

У него брови чуть приподняты и сведены к переносице, глаза прикрыты и золотистые ресницы мелко подрагивают. Уткнувшись лбом в свою ладонь и опустив голову, Мо тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом. И когда глаза открывает и встречается взглядом с Хэ, он просит одними губами: «Не останавливайся».

Тянь одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой, растягивая влажные покрасневшие губы, и когда истекающий смазкой член Гуань Шаня снова оказывается у него во рту, он сам, кажется, готов кончить. В кожаных штанах так невыносимо жарко и до одури тесно в паху.

Он подтягивается повыше, плотнее смыкая губы на горячем члене, и активнее подталкивает бедра Мо себе навстречу. 

И сглатывает все до последней капли, когда Рыжий, кончая, издает сдавленный стон и до побелевших пальцев стискивает свой рот ладонью. 

Хэ Тянь отстраняется неохотно, вытирая рукой губы, возвращает на место белье, поправляет брюки Мо, застегивает ремень. И делает такое лицо, будто ничего, абсолютно ничего не произошло сейчас. Из зала доносятся веселые голоса, все остается неизменным. Кроме того, что сейчас случилось между ними двумя. Шань валится на декоративный стул в виде срубленного дерева, разводит колени в стороны и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он все еще тяжело дышит и у него красные пятна на шее.

Тянь уверен, что там, под этой черной футболкой, их намного больше. И веснушки от этого ярче проступают на коже. 

— Тебе идет черный, — произносит он, поправляя свой член и положив руку на согнутое колено.

— Пошел ты, — Шань убирает руки от лица и говорит серьезно.

Он держится из последних сил, но ему сложно контролировать свои губы, поэтому он сдается и улыбается, а потом и вовсе тихонько смеется. Шипит: 

— Я тут работаю вообще-то.

И поднимается как раз в тот момент, когда неформальная парочка подходит к стойке за заказом. Тянь улыбается, наклонив голову и запуская пальцы в волосы. Перебирает пряди и слушает, как Мо общается, как уточняет детали, позвякивая рюмками для шотов. Он каждый раз отсвечивает все новыми и новыми гранями. Подставляется под руки неохотно, но все-таки поддается дрессировке, проявляет доверие.

Тяню хочется курить, и он ждет момента, когда сможет выскочить из своего укрытия. Он хлопает себя по карманам и понимает, что оставил где-то сигареты. Но Мо легонько толкает его ногой и незаметно протягивает ему свои, продолжая доброжелательно улыбаться посетителям.

Тянь обхватывает его руку своей ладонью вместе с пачкой и не отпускает. Смотрит на его профиль, и его сердце заходится в бешеном ритме.

Сегодня он останется здесь.

И у него есть еще целых два дня.


	8. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> атмосфера: Mushmellow — Falling

«Оставлю тебе номерок, позвонишь мне?» — проносятся в голове слова Цзяня, когда Чжань, закинув пакет с алкоголем в машину, садится за руль. 

Он лениво возится, цепляя пальцами телефон из кармана своих узких джинсов, вертит его, задумчиво глядя на оживленную улицу, и отбрасывает на пассажирское.

Черт бы тебя взял, Цзянь И.

Все мысли Чжэнси с того дня заняты только им. 

Поехать к родным, надо ж было такое ляпнуть. Родители улетели на отдых и ему было это известно, а сказать Шаню, что он надеется застать И в городе как-то язык не повернулся. Возможно, потому что сам он до конца не понимал на тот момент, чего хочет от этой встречи. Сейчас Чжэнси фыркает себе под нос и раздраженно хватает телефон. 

Чтоб тебя, Цзянь.

Долгие монотонные гудки тянутся бесконечно, и когда Чжэнси прикрывает глаза и обреченно вздыхает, они прекращаются слишком внезапно.

— ...Цзянь?

— Хэ-э-эй, Сиси! — тут же звенит знакомый голос в трубке. — Ух, как непривычно. Это точно ты?

— Я, — коротко отвечает Чжэнси и трет переносицу двумя пальцами, зажмуриваясь до вспышек под веками.

— Где ты сейчас? - голос И резко меняется. 

Холодный и решительный. Чжэнси это не знакомо. Он поспешно осматривается в поисках ориентира и уже собирается назвать адрес, как слова просто напросто застревают у него в глотке. 

Он подается вперед, глядя огромными глазами на то, как из ресторана на противоположной стороне улицы выходит Цзянь И, и не может проронить и слова.

У него волосы распущены — длинные. С плеча небрежно свисает черная мантия, оголяя фактурное плечо, майка почти сливается с белой кожей. Черные узкачи и белоснежные высокие найки. 

Монохромный.

Сутулится, губы поджимает. Сбегает со ступенек, прижимая телефон к уху и подходит к своей черной «Ауди». Шофер тянется открыть перед ним дверь, но он выставляет ладонь, вслушиваясь в тишину в трубке.

— Чжань Си?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что в таком виде ты посещаешь рестораны? — кое-как усвоив увиденное, спрашивает Чжэнси срывающимся голосом.

Цзянь испуганно дергается и оглядывается по сторонам.

— Посмотри вперед, Цзянь И, — смеется Чжэнси. 

Спустя мгновение Цзянь наконец-то упирается глазами в алый пикап и тут же расплывается в улыбке. Срывается с места, оставив позади недоумевающую охрану, и очень ловко перебегает дорогу, на ходу запихивая телефон в карман. Перелетает клумбы и, упираясь одной рукой, перемахивает скамейку. Раскрасневшийся влетает на пассажирское сидение и подается всем телом к Чжэнси. У него горячее дыхание и запах его сладкого фруктового парфюма ударяет в нос. Кажется, что он сейчас просто клюнет Чжэнси в щеку, приветствуя его, но Цзянь опускается к его уху почти впритык и, запыхавшись, шепчет:

— Поехали скорее.

Высовывается из окна, когда Чжэнси выруливает с парковки на дорогу и кричит своему водиле:

— Езжай за нами!

Чжэнси косится на него, когда он, умостившись поудобнее, наконец поворачивает к нему свое довольное лицо. Растрепанный и так беззаботно сверкающий глазами и улыбкой Цзянь определенно нравится ему больше, чем тот который выходил из ресторана с серьезной миной каких-то десять минут назад. Нравится больше, чем тот который, торгует кокаином, крышует сомнительные заведения и занимается еще черт знает чем по прихоти своего папаши.

«И это твоя жизнь сейчас, Цзянь?» — думает Чжэнси, хмурясь и устремляя свой взгляд на дорогу.

— Куда едем? — спрашивает тихо. 

— Мне нравится твоя большая тачка, — Цзянь задумчиво трогает языком угол своих губ и тоже отворачивается. — Давай покатаемся?

Светлые тонкие волосы треплет потоками воздуха из опущенного окна, швыряет на лицо, но Цзянь не стремится их убрать или подвязать. Он просто умиротворенно смотрит вперед, откинувшись на спинку и выставив руку наружу. 

— Ты же не из-за меня в городе, да? — серьезно спрашивает И, продолжая смотреть на дорогу и выводя рукой волнообразные движения.

— Я к родным заезжал, — получается как-то грубо. 

Непроизвольная ложь, которую Цзянь будто чувствует, с сожалением и обидой шепчет «ясно», и губы поджимает, продолжая играть рукой с потоками ветра.

Чжэнси косится в зеркало заднего вида — черная «Ауди» держится на хвосте, но дистанцию не нарушает.

— Хуа Би сегодня не твой водитель? — спрашивает он, вспоминая высокого русого парня с непроницаемым выражением на лице в момент, когда Цзянь велел ехать за ними.

— Би со мной большую часть времени. Но сегодня я попросил его... — начинает Цзянь, но спохватившись добавляет: — В общем, есть одно дельце. А это Кай. Он не такой крутой, как Би, но обязанности у него те же.

И замолкает резко, глаза прячет. Напряжение, неизвестно откуда взявшееся, просто ковыряет черепную коробку тупой ложкой.

«Да пошло оно все», — выдыхает Чжэнси и вжимает педаль газа, стремительно набирая скорость.

Ночной город смазывается в сплошную цветную ленту, а в груди от адреналина скачет так, что дыхание перехватывает. От Цзяня пахнет красным грейпфрутом, и он взвизгивает, когда зад машины лихо заносит на повороте. Смеется и кажется таким хрупким.

Кай не отстает и несколько раз сигналит. Цзянь высовывает руку из окна, показывая большой палец, и развернувшись к Чжэнси, закатывает глаза.

— Сбавь, а то у него нервный срыв случится, — хохочет и оглядывается назад.

Кай мигает фарами, и Цзянь снова расслабляется, только черти в глазах пляшут. Он никак не может справиться со своей улыбкой и сильно закусывает губу. Взъерошенный, со сползающей кофтой, которую то и дело приходится натягивать обратно на голое плечо, с длиннющими ногами, упирающимися острыми коленями в бардачок даже в «L200».

— Какой послушный, — шипит Чжэнси, сбросив скорость и перестраиваясь.

— А ты хотел бы, чтоб он отстал от нас? — Цзянь изучающе смотрит, скользит взглядом по широким плечам, по блестящим складкам сукадзян бомбера на рукавах, останавливается на руках, сжимающих руль, и возводит глаза обратно к лицу Чжэнси. — Не я отдаю ему приказы быть моим нянькой, меня он не послушается.

Сделав небольшой круг, они возвращаются в центр. 

Интуиция долбит Чженси в темечко и взрывается оглушительным грохотом, когда Цзянь говорит:

— Здесь поверни налево. Ко мне заедем, покажу тебе свой дом.

Чжэнси послушно перестраивается. На это он надеялся, когда ехал в город? На это надеялся, когда покупал бутылку бифитера и пачку презервативов? И говорит себе: «Да, Чжань-мать-твою-Сиси, на что же еще ты, блядь, надеялся?». Нужно успокоиться и примерить эту роль на себя. Потому что у Цзяня внутри такая же буря, и Цзянь в отличие от него не может справиться с ней. И это видно: он губы жует постоянно и то и дело косится в боковое зеркало, треплет край своей мантии.

Чжэнси въезжает через арку на частную территорию и паркуется перед многоэтажным зеркальным домом. Большая часть территории скрыта высокими стриженными кустами, охрана по периметру, камеры и неяркое освещение.

— Я по-другому себе это представлял, — Чжэнси смеется и глушит мотор. — Ну, знаешь... 

— Я привык жить так. Ты же помнишь... еще со школы. Когда вокруг меня есть люди, это притупляет желание выть на луну от одиночества.

Кай паркуется рядом и выходит из машины. Он высокий и поджарый. Вся его аура источает волны гнева, но лицо при этом каменное. Звериные черты, глаза холодные. Настоящий головорез элитной породы. Чжэнси глядя на него не сомневается — этот экземпляр не раз убивал людей. Цзянь переминается с ноги на ногу и недовольно зыркает на него из-подо лба. И когда Кай подходит ближе, кладет руку ему на грудь, заглядывая в глаза.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, это мой друг детства — Чжань Чжэнси, — и развернувшись, — Чжань, это Кай.

Пронзительный взгляд забирается Чжэнси под самую кожу. Молчание в ответ звенит пренебрежением, но И сжимает в руке лацкан его пиджака, слегка дергая на себя и привлекая внимание, и Кай поворачивает к нему лицо. На Цзяня смотрит уже без гнева, хитро прищуривает глаза и тихо говорит:

— Я понял. Провожу.

Чжэнси уверен, что, если бы не И, он с удовольствием припечатал бы его к машине, приложив пару раз лицом о капот, и хорошенько обыскал. Грубо и бесцеремонно.

  


Двери лифта бесшумно закрываются. Золотые стены кабины отражают множество крошечных лампочек. 

28... 29... 30...

Чжэнси, засунув руку в карман бомбера, смотрит на отражение Цзяня в зеркале и крепче сжимает бумажный пакет с выпивкой. Ему кажется, что это не Цзянь ведет его к себе домой, а он, соблазнивший девицу размерами своего автомобиля и лихой ездой, собирается провести с ней ночь, вливая в себя горячительное для уверенности. И это уже второй раз, когда он сравнивает Цзяня с девушкой.

Кай за его спиной наблюдает, сложив руки в замок. Что бы там между ними ни было, похоже, Цзянь и правда не влияет на такое поведение своего охранника. Это не Хуа Би и не Чэн с Тянем. Это совершенно другое.

Красный диод на замке сменяется синим, когда Цзянь проводит ключ-картой и распахивает двери в свои апартаменты. Картинным жестом руки предлагает Чжэнси войти первым и улыбается натянуто.

Да что с ним сегодня?...

Чжэнси осторожно проходит вперед, ставит бутылку на столик в прихожей, когда автоматически загорается свет, и поворачивает голову, вопросительно вскинув брови и открыв рот. Но застывает, так и не проронив ни слова. 

«Прости, не в этот раз», — доносятся до него слова Цзяня, когда тот обращается к Каю перед дверью, снова касаясь его груди и останавливая. Такой интимный жест. Он говорит шепотом, но Чжэнси слышит каждое слово так отчётливо, словно весь остальной звук в мире выкрутили до щелчка.

Не в этот раз... Не в этот раз — что?

Из ступора его, как из затягивающей глубины, вынимает стук закрывающейся двери и громкий выдох Цзяня И. 

— Ну, вот мы и дома, — он улыбается, прислонившись спиной, и скидывает свои найки, наступая на пятки.

Запах его сладкого парфюма снова окутывает Чжэнси, когда он подходит к нему вплотную и кладет обе руки ему на плечи, упираясь предплечьями и свесив кисти за спиной. Наконец расслабленный и с искрой в глазах. Тянется к губам, чуть склонив голову, словно с интересом, словно попробовать хочет.

Но Чжэнси отворачивается и хмурится, глядя в сторону.

— Что такое, Сиси? — испуганная гримаса на лице Цзяня, как удар ножом в сердце. 

Чжэнси вымученно вздыхает.

— Ты спишь с этим парнем, верно? — спрашивает, заглядывая в глаза.

И Цзянь убирает руки и просто уходит вглубь квартиры, прихватив с собой бутылку бифитера.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — раздраженно шепчет Чжэнси себе под нос и стаскивает ботинки. 

Его квартира небольшая, но очень светлая. Ощущение стерильной чистоты, кажется, не оставляет варианта, что здесь кто-то живёт. А тем более кто-то вроде Цзяня И. 

Чжэнси помнит его прошлую квартиру еще в школе и то, какой захламленной и грязной она была. А еще он помнит, почему тогда оказался там. И губы Цзяня на своей шее, и его колено у него между ног... И то, что сам он лежал на нем сверху, черт возьми, помнит. Но Цзянь тогда был пьян. 

А вот во второй раз — нет. 

И Чжань помнит, какой горячий был его лоб, когда он коснулся его губами, и взгляд полный надежды, когда...

_— Я люблю тебя так, что скоро взорвусь._

_— Я знаю._

Этот Цзянь — другой. Этот Цзянь разливает джин по стаканам и хмурится не от обиды и неоправданных надежд. Он хмурится от недовольства. И когда протягивает Чжэнси выпивку, говорит:

— А ты думал, я буду дрочить на твой светлый образ всю жизнь?

Чжэнси этими словами бьёт по лицу наотмашь. Вот как оно бывает: мальчик вырос и вляпался по самые уши в дерьмо, которое сделало его таким. 

Поэтому он смиренно проглатывает сказанное вместе с джином. 

«Чего ты хотел, Сиси? Спустя столько времени стать для него первым? Может быть, единственным?» — звучат у него в голове мысли голосом Цзяня.

До недавнего времени он вообще не рассчитывал, что Цзянь И когда-нибудь ворвется в его жизнь, сядет на пол и скажет: «Забастовка! Теперь мое место здесь!». 

Нет. 

А думать, что у Цзяня за это время не было интимных отношений — абсурд. И то, что Чжэнси сейчас озвучил, его подцепило под ребро и вызвало реакцию. Цзянь хотел другой жизни и хотел, чтобы Чжэнси стал ее частью. Сейчас перед Чжанем он по крупицам собирает себя прежнего, но руки дрожат, и склеить кусочки никак не выходит. 

Чжэнси отставляет стакан и подходит к Цзяню, убирает за ухо прядь его шелковых волос и разворачивает его лицо, хватаясь пальцами за подбородок.

— Я надеялся, что ты будешь это делать хотя бы изредка, — шепчет ему Чжань и целует в шею, осторожно касаясь губами, словно те склеенные кусочки могут вмиг раскрошиться.

Осыпая его невесомыми поцелуями от шеи до виска, он отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в светлые глаза. Цзянь смотрел на него так же в прошлый раз, и от этого сердце в груди срывается со своего места и летит вниз.

— Каждый чертов день, Сиси, — отвечает хрипло Цзянь и опускает взгляд к губам Чжэнси.

У Цзяня гладкий бархатистый язык, его губы мягко пружинят, и рот податливо раскрывается, пропуская Чжэнси глубже, позволяя неспешно вылизывать его. Пробовать его. Стонет тихо, когда Чжань запускает руки под его мантию, через широкую пройму его майки, проводя пальцами по соску, поддевая и спуская с его плеча лямку вместе с кофтой. Его дыхание пахнет джином, когда он судорожно выдыхает от прикосновения губ Чжэнси к его ключицам. 

— Сиси, у тебя был кто-то? — спрашивает Цзянь, когда Чжэнси окончательно стаскивает с него кофту и майку и заводит его светлые волосы назад, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы.

— Конечно, — Чжэнси притягивает его к себе за шлевки на джинсах, усаживаясь на край стола, и озадаченно сводит брови к переносице. — Ты же не думал, что я буду дрочить на твой светлый образ всю жизнь?

Цзянь прыскает со смеху и, прижимаясь к Чжэнси, кладет свой подбородок ему на плечо, подхватывает пальцами бутылку позади него и разливает очередную порцию джина. Отстраняется, чтобы вручить Чжэнси его стакан и говорит:

— Я не хочу напиваться, но хочу выпить с тобой ещё немного. Мне, знаешь, малость нервно. Я не могу поверить, что сегодня я здесь _не один_...

— А как же Кай? — Чжэнси с опаской произносит это имя и делает небольшой глоток, вопросительно поднимая брови.

Цзянь выпивает залпом. Он и правда нервничает, но этот вопрос не сбивает его. Он закатывает глаза.

— Кай, — наклоняясь к уху Чжэнси и коротко касаясь его кромки кончиком языка, шепотом произносит И, — с сегодняшнего дня исключительно охрана, и мне жаль его уши. 

Его брови выразительно двигаются, и он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Чжаня, тянет, заставляя подняться, и ведёт за собой. 

У Чжэнси дежавю. 

Цзянь утаскивает его за собой, когда, нетерпеливо целуя, пятится назад и падает, спотыкаясь об кровать. Сейчас он не плачет и не считает себя ненормальным — его движения уверенные и властные. И этот Цзянь сносит Чжэнси крышу. 

— Родной мой, — хрипло произносит Чжэнси и понимает, глядя в эти блестящие от желания глаза, что разобьет прекрасное лицо Кая, если у того когда-либо будут «возражения».

Одежда падает на пол бесформенной кучей, и все, что остается — это невыносимо узкие для этой ситуации джинсы.

Цзянь жадно впивается в рот Чжэнси и перекатывается вместе с ним, оказываясь сверху. Он вылизывает каждый сантиметр его кожи и спускается ниже, поддевает пальцами пуговицу и расстегивает ширинку, вызывая облегченный вздох. Его волосы щекочут живот, и Чжэнси собирает их в кулак грубее, чем планировал. Слышит только судорожное и тихое «ох», когда Цзянь зависает, в ожидании быть придавленным к паху и резко вскидывает на него свои глаза.

— Прости, я… — начинает Чжэнси, приподнимаясь на локте, и пряди тут же выскальзывают из руки. — Я не планировал, если что...

Цзянь цыкает и усаживается на его бедра, смотрит слишком высокомерно и едва заметно двигается, вжимаясь в его пах своим твердым членом, все еще скрытым под тугими джинсами. Гладит его живот ладонями, наблюдая, как Чжэнси закидывает голову назад и стонет с протяжным «М-м-м».

— Я не против грубости, не бойся сделать мне больно, — говорит уверенно, когда Чжань поднимает голову и смотрит пьяными глазами. 

И с этим всем образ друга детства и ранимого, взбалмошного паренька растворяется окончательно. Исчезает из его головы, словно искаженное прошлое, которое выталкивает новая реальность. Та, что значительно крепче, с широкими плечами и развитыми грудными мышцами. Та, что смотрит дико и пошло, без тени смущения. Та, что так правильно и ритмично двигает бедрами, потому что не может сдерживаться. Та, что говорит:

— Но речь не обо мне, Сиси. Речь о тебе…

И до Чжэнси вдруг доходит, что Цзянь имеет в виду. Смотрит на его безумное лицо, впитывает его горячие выдохи, следит за ним, как во сне, когда он тянется к тумбочке у кровати и достает цветной флакон со смазкой. 

И в голове начинает звенеть. 

— Я хочу, — Цзянь наклоняется к его лицу и шепчет в его губы, почти касаясь, — трахнуть тебя, Сиси.


End file.
